Incubus
by EJ Santry
Summary: Edward has been filling his thirst for blood with an insatiable appetite for flesh for the last 80 years. A new girl arrives at Forks High School that baffles him, and just might turn his world upside down and break him of his rapacious behavior.
1. Another Day In Paradise

I was taking a mental break from another long day at Forks High School. I was sorting through my mental list of eligible senior girls who were all candidates for my annual seduction. By eligible, I meant 18 or older. That was Carlisle and Esme's one intrusion into my favorite past time. After 60 years of my rapacious behavior, they had given up on talking me out of my corrupt ways. Instead, they tried to impose boundaries. The girls must be of age and consenting. Not that any of them stood a chance once I turned on my charm, I laughed to myself. They had all been very willing. The other was for me to be safe. I had never tested the myth of the incubus, in theory, that they could father children. I didn't want the shackles of permanency upon me. I knew it would mean death for the mother, as well, and I was done with my days of taking the blood of humans. I did that during my rebellious period soon after my creation. I had a new insatiable craving now, and I had just about narrowed down which lucky girl in the senior class would benefit from my "services".

I had my cousins in Alaska to thank for that. They weren't really my cousins, but another coven that shared our lifestyle. They were three very beautiful vampires, the original succubus'. After I returned from my decade of bloodlust, I tried everything to keep myself distracted. Music, studies, travel, but nothing satiated my physical need for something. That is when Tanya offered a solution. I rebuffed her completely at first. I had grown up in an old fashioned time and place, and was raised to be a gentleman. I couldn't possibly embark on a casual affair, but Tanya can be VERY persuasive. She explained how her conquests gave her a closeness with humans that she craved that dulled the need to bite them. After a few years, she wore me down. I was SO glad when she did. It was amazing. I was her conquest, and she was my teacher. She taught me ways to move and please that I had never imagined. Touches, turns, tastes,... OW!

I looked up to see which of my siblings had just kicked me. I should have recognized the bite of the tip of Jasper's cowboy boot.

"Edward...seriously! Give me a break!" he hissed.

I couldn't help but smile. "Sorry, Jasper. I got caught up in a memory." He rolled his eyes. Alice sat up suddenly, and turned and gave Jasper an absolutely longing look. I tried to block the images going through Alice's mind. Obviously, my emotions had Jasper making plans of his own for later.

_Revenge is sweet. _Jasper thought, as he winked at me.

To distract myself from images I did NOT want to see, I turned back to the cafeteria. I was posing as a junior at Forks High School, along with my sister Alice. My other siblings, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett, were taking their turn as seniors this year. This was our third year in Forks....this time around. We were not true siblings, but members of the same coven. Our odd grouping of vampires avoided the call of our nature, and didn't feed on humans. We hunted animals to quell our thirst for blood. I was hunting right now, as well. Not for a snack, but a tasty bit of dessert. I was scanning the minds of my top choices, including a few from my own class who I knew would be turning 18 in the early summer, when she walked into the lunchroom. The new girl, Isabella Swan.

Nothing I saw of this girl interested me. I saw her in the minds of all the Forks students that crossed her path so far today. Some of the guys were giving me a run for my money with what they were thinking, but I saw nothing very captivating in the images in their minds. She worked her way over to sit with Jessica Stanley. Jessica would be an easy choice for me in next years class, but she is too simple a conquest. She had already given away her intentions several times in her thoughts. After all of these years...I like a bit of a challenge. My siblings and I, by our nature, were stunning creatures. We tried to blend into this small town, but we can't escape the frozen creatures that we are. Now, what did the new girl think...

I mentally scanned the room, quickly finding Jessica's thoughts and conversation. I could here her talking to Bella, as I heard her correct everyone through out the morning, and I could hear Bella talking back, but where were her thoughts? I turned to see if she was even still there. I found her still sitting next to Jessica finishing up a bite of her pizza. She slowly licked a dab of sauce from the corner of her mouth. I almost gasped out loud at the smooth stroke of her pink tongue on her thick lips. I was momentarily distract, but then her large, chocolate eyes met mine. I could tell by her face that she was intrigued by me...interested, but not a note from her mind! My eyebrows furrowed at her, as I tried to concentrate on her voice, and then she spoke.

"Who is that boy by the wall who is staring at me as if I am an alien?"

"Edward Cullen." Jessica said with a giggle. "Everyone here is crushing on him."

"He is good looking, but so is everyone he is everyone he is sitting with." Bella noted. She seemed to be scanning our faces trying to figure out the relation of our similar pale faces and dark eyes. I looked away as I listened to Jessica tell Bella all the rumors about my family, but still I could not pick-up on anything but her physical voice. I turned and looked at Alice quizzically. She just shrugged at me, but then stared off into space. Whatever vision she was having, I hoped it would provide answers.

_I've got nothing. _She thought when the vision ended. _I saw where you were going when she took that bite, but you're all blurry and clouded now. Something's changing...I just don't know what._

"Thanks, Alice." I muttered. She just stuck her tongue out at me. Jasper grimaced in my direction, not liking the tone I was taking with his wife. I'd be paying for this later. Just then, the bell rang, and we all left for class. As I walked to my class, I theorized what had kept this girl silent to me. Something new. This would be a pleasant distraction from my normal day, and my annual planning.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading this! I'm trying to decide if I want to continue this. It's hard to stay in the head of a non-gentlemanly Edward. What do you think? Leave me a review.**


	2. The Devil Wears Converse

_End of Chapter 1_

_"Thanks, Alice." I muttered. She just stuck her tongue out at me. Jasper grimaced in my direction, not liking the tone I was taking with his wife. I'd be paying for this later. Just then, the bell rang, and we all left for class. As I walked to my class, I theorized what had kept this girl silent to me. Something new. This would be a pleasant distraction from my normal day, and my annual planning._

By the time biology rolled around, I had tracked Bella through the afternoon in the thoughts of the other students. Most of the guys had typical teenage boy thoughts about the new girl. Someone new to undress in their minds. Wow. Now that I thought about it, my existence for the last 60 years was very much that of a typical teenage boy. The difference being that I didn't just undress my conquests with my mind. I smirked in my arrogance. The females of the school, on the other hand, were a mixture of jealousy at the attention the new girl was getting, and the curiosity of potential friendship. I had no interest in their brains. Teenage girl's brains bored me. Their bodies on the other hand...

I was brought from my reverie as I watched Bella enter the biology room. I sighed as I realized that I was about to lose my solo lab table. I had managed to lear away any potential lab partners, who would just slow me down, up until now. There was no choice anymore, because with the addition of Bella, the class was now full. I dragged my books over to my side, as her scent hit me. I was undone. It was like the devil himself was reaching into my throat and pulling out my jugular. The flames of desire were like nothing I felt before. This was not desire for this girl's body, but the sweet blood that pumped through it. I had to get out of here, but I was afraid to move.

I held my breath, and tried to calm myself enough to move at a human speed on my exit before she got any closer. I would use the excuse of illness. I had to distance myself before everyone in this room died. Deaths of all these innocent children, because of this insignificant girl. Just as I was almost in control, she came and sat down next to me. The motion of her sitting sent another wave of torture my direction. I clutched the table for dear life. Hers, not mine.

"Hi" she said. I sighed. Her breath was almost as intoxicating as her blood. I managed to nod, though I could feel that I was glaring at her. Staring at my own personal hell. The devil with chocolate eyes and honey blood. Her eyes widened, and she ducted behind the curtain of her hair as class began. The teacher had barely begun his lecture, when there was a knock at the door, and a wave of calm spread over me. Thank-you, Jasper. The teacher opened the door, and I saw Alice standing out in the hallway asking if I could be excused. Family emergency. You got that right.

"Edward" The teacher waved me to the door. I picked up my books and moved as quick as possible to the door. Once in the hallway, I gasped for air, and felt Jasper's hands on my arms pushing me out the door.

"Thank-you" I managed, as Jasper steered me towards my Volvo. The waves of calm were still washing over me, as Jasper worked to calm my frenzy. I was so thankful for his ability to control emotions at this moment. I was also thankful for Alice's visions, because she must have seen me slaughtering that poor girl, snatched up Jasper, and came to my rescue. Really, it was their rescue too. If I would have acted, that would have been it for my family. We would have had to leave. Not only leave, but hide away for a long time. How could I do that to them? I couldn't. I would leave.

"Let's just get you home." Alice whispered looking at me sadly. "Please don't make any decisions right now. Calm down first. Think through this."

Emmett and Rosalie were already waiting for us in the back seat of the car. Alice crawled in next to them. Jasper got me into the car before walking around to take the passenger seat. I sped away from the school as fast as I could. A glance back at Alice to check on what she might be seeing relaxed Jasper's emotional hold for a moment, and my frenzy swept back over me. I ripped the car into our driveway with unnecessary fervor. Jasper whipped his gaze back to me, and I felt the calm pour over me again.

_Sorry. _ He thought.

I didn't say a word, but saw that the whole family had been alerted to the situation as I glimpsed my parents thoughts from the direction of the house. Carlisle and Esme were waiting on the porch when we pulled up. Esme held my black bag that I took on weekends in her right hand. Her face was buried into Carlisle's shoulder crying tearless sobs.

"I don't want him to leave. I don't want him to leave." She quietly whispered.

"It will just be for a while. He'll be back to us before you notice he is gone." Carlisle consoled rubbing soothing circles on her back. We all got out of the car, and I walked up towards my adoptive parents.

_Give me your keys, Edward. _Carlisle thought. _Take the Mercedes. Alice says it is going to be sunny the next few days, and it has the darkest tint. It's got a full tank, and Tanya, Kate, and Irina are expecting you._

Mechanically, I took the keys. I reached over, gave Esme a brief hug, and took my bag from her. I looked around at the faces of my family, and hung my head and walked towards the black Mercedes parked off to the side of the house.

"Straighten your head out, bro, and then come back. Don't let those women take you prisoner! OW!" Rosalie must have punched Emmett over that comment. I climbed into my car, tossing the black bag on the seat next to me. I waved reluctantly at my family as I pulled away, not knowing if I could ever come back. At least, not while she was here.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading this! Thank-you, also, to everyone who has already sent me reviews. Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	3. Drowning Man

_End of Chapter 2_

_"Straighten your head out, bro, and then come back. Don't let those women take you prisoner! OW!" Rosalie must have punched Emmett over that comment. I climbed into my car, tossing the black bag on the seat next to me. I waved reluctantly at my family as I pulled away, not knowing if I could ever come back. At least, not while she was here._

The drive to Alaska took no time at all with the speeds I drive. It is good that I don't have to pay much attention to the road, because I was lost in my thoughts for the entire ride. I surprised myself that it was not the memory of the sweet blood that had sung so sweetly to me, but the deep pools of brown that stared back at me in my mind. I thought back to how Bella's glance looked in the lunchroom. It was like she could see right through all my pretenses in that first moment. I felt so naked and vulnerable in that moment, which is funny, being that was indestructible...but only on the outside. The memory left a hollow ache in my chest. Then I winced as those same eyes switched to a look of fear and confusion at my glare in the biology classroom. I shook my head trying to clear that memory from the front of my mind. I needed a distraction from this torturous path, and there they were.

Standing in the doorway of the large cedar home set into the hillside of Denali, Alaska were three of the loveliest distractions. Tanya, with her strawberry blond hair spilling down around her. Kate, with her blond hair in a long braid that seemed to curve around her right breast. Irina, with her black curls dancing around her.

_Welcome, handsome._ They thought in unison. I grinned at their thoughts. They had plenty in mind to make me think of anything but Bella. I grabbed my bag from the seat, and got out of the car.

"Ladies. So lovely to see you all again. Thank-you for taking in this fool of a man while I straighten out my head."

"That's the plan." Tanya said with a sexy grin. One track minds, these seductresses. "Your regular room is all set for you, if you would like to freshen up after your long car ride."

"Thanks" I said, and I kissed them each on the cheek as I walked onto the porch, and into the house. I made my way up to the room at the top of the stairs that was my haunt when I came to visit. The walls were a steel blue, and heavy silver drapes hung on the windows. There was a shiny black dresser, and a king sized bed covered in a matching silver comforter with a pattern of black and steel blue running through it. I set my bag down on the dresser, and headed into the bathroom that was attached to my room. I started the water in the extra large walk-in shower. As I began to undress, my mind started wandering back to Bella. How could I have allowed myself to come so close to killing her? I thought as I pulled off my shirt. She is so young...so innocent. I wallowed as I slid out of my pants. I hung my head and slowly walked into the spray of the shower. I just let the water pour down over my face, and then began to feel myself crumbling from the inside. I turned and pressed my head into the cool slate wall of the shower and sobbed.

"Edward...are you OK?" I heard Tanya ask from outside of the shower. I couldn't even answer her. Then I heard her steps into the shower, and felt her hands on my back. "It will be alright, Edward. It will." She soothed. I heard her grab the wash cloth hanging on the wall and the soap, and then I felt slow circles being rubbed on my back. She continued her gentle washing. She took one arm and washed from my shoulder down to my fingertips, followed by the other arm. Gently across my chest and shoulders. Then she gently smoothed the soft, soapy cloth across my forehead, nose, and cheeks. This was not like the amorous showers we had shared in the past, but that of a friend helping bathe someone they care for who is helpless due to injury. Ever so gently, not wanting to cause further pain by too much pressure or movement.

Tanya turned off the shower, and returned wrapped in her own robe, carrying my towel. She slowly wiped me dry and wrapped the towel around my waist, and led my zombie like self into the bedroom. She riffled through my bag, and found the lounge pants that Esme packed for me. I pulled them on as she pulled back the covers of the bed, and I lay down. It was like a mother tucking a child into bed. Though I couldn't sleep, this is where I wanted to be. Tanya walked around, and climbed in next to me. She turned me around, and wrapped her arms around me, laying my head on her chest. She gently stroked my hair, and hummed Debussy to me. I didn't know how I would ever thank her for this. I closed my eyes and listened to her voice, and found my calm.

_Do you want to talk about it?_ She silently asked.

"No. I don't think I am ready. I don't know what I am thinking or feeling. It is all so confused." I babbled.

_You are strong, Edward. To walk away from a blood singer like that. The fact that she is alive..._ I cringed.

"I could have never forgiven myself. Not just what it would have done for me, but the family."

"They love you so much, Edward, as do we. They will always forgive you, but remember...there is nothing to forgive. You stopped." She pulled my face up to meet her eyes as she said this. Then, her brow furrowed and she looked pensive. "But I don't think that is the problem now." She was carefully studying my face. I lowered my eyes.

"I don't understand what is going on, Tanya. I can't stop thinking of her! And it is not her blood that is consuming my thoughts. It's her. Not in the lustful way I have been living for the last 60 years." She winked at me, and nodded for me to continue. "It's a curiosity. Her eyes. They are like deep pools of dark chocolate. They are so expressive, like they are trying to share her soul with me. But there is more. Her mind is silent to me."

"Silent?" Her eyebrows raised in surprise. "No one is silent to you."

"She is." I continued. "Not a word, and that just drives me crazy. I want to know what she is thinking. I have to know." I felt her silent chuckle. "What is so amusing?"

"Edward. You are so mature that I sometimes forget what a boy you still are. Though you have seen the world, you have done very little in the realm of exploring your own soul." She held up her hand to stop me when I tried to argue. "Let me finish. I know you have worked hard in establishing a fine mind. I know you are a good man, because you stand steadfast to our way of life. You have been around the block MANY times when it comes to physical love, but there is one part of yourself that is still very virginal." I looked at her confused. She smiled and stroked my cheek. "Love, Edward...love."

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading this! Thank-you, also, to everyone who has already sent me reviews. Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	4. The Road Home

_End of Chapter 3_

_"Edward. You are so mature that I sometimes forget what a boy you still are. Though you have seen the world, you have done very little in the realm of exploring your own soul." Tanya held up her hand, and I started to speak. "Let me finish. I know you have worked hard in establishing a fine mind. I know you are a good man, because you stand steadfast to our way of life. You have been around the block MANY times when it comes to physical love, but there is one part of yourself that is still very virginal." I looked at her confused. She smiled and stroked my cheek. "Love, Edward...love."_

I thought a lot about what Tanya had said my first night in Denali. Love? With a human? Impossible. She had limited years to her life, and I was cursed to live on forever. Plus, she couldn't know about this world. There were rules. If the Volturi ever found out that Bella knew about our existence, the sentence would be death, or worse...she would have to become one of us. I couldn't do that to another human. Not when they had a choice. Carlisle never took one of us who had a choice at life. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and I were all at death's door. But to take a human girl from a perfectly healthy life...it was unthinkable.

So what were my options? Return to the life I was leading before Bella Swan walked through that cafeteria door. I could do that. My habits were selfish and shallow, but I was enjoying the pleasures of my existence. I could go back to my normal pattern, and resume the narrowing of my list of candidates from this year's senior class. But every time I started going through the faces of the girls I lusted after before, they faded to gray nothingness. My mind always turned to Bella. I had to know more about her. Maybe if I did, I would find her to be a normal, boring teenage girl, and that would kill the fascination. Yes, that is what I would do. There was one flaw in my plan, though...her blood would still be the sweetest wine. I found my body start to moan with the euphoria a taste of that sweet nectar would bring. Just then, a hand smacked my face!

"OW! What the hell was that for?!" I asked as I saw Kate grinning down at me, her hand still swung out behind her from where she had struck.

"Alice just called. She said you needed that." Kate smiled and walked away.

"Thanks, Kate." I muttered sarcastically running my hand over my cheek.

"Anytime, dear cousin...anytime." I watched her hips sway as she swaggered away. The little minx.

After almost a week in Denali, I knew it was time to go back home and face the music. To try to be the man everyone thought I was capable of being, and I could. I hadn't spilled human blood in 70 years. I was a trained machine. I also only had to endure close contact with her for 45 minutes, 5 days a week. I could do that. It would be a test of my character, and I was always at the top of my class.

I would miss my cousins when I left. We sat for days talking about our latest conquests since I had last seen them. I didn't talk about mine with anyone at home. I would be mortified to talk to Carlisle about them, and Jasper was a southern gentleman through and through. Emmett, on the other hand, practically begged me on a daily basis, but I couldn't. Somehow, with the Denali ladies, it seemed less of a betrayal. Maybe because my forays paled to their centuries of enticement. If my brothers had ever known about my talks with them, I am sure there would have been many comments about curlers in my hair and painted toe nails. I prefer them to think these get-a-ways were all lecherous days of pleasure, and my cousins would never betray me if one of my brothers...OK, if Emmett ever asked them directly. The ladies always seemed to know what I needed, and this weekend I needed friends.

"We'll miss you, Edward. Don't let it be so long between visits next time." My cousins took their turns kissing and hugging me good-bye. I walked down to the car, and turned to look back at them. They stood with their arms around each other staring down at me from the porch.

"What a picture of loveliness to keep with me until next time." I called to them, and smiled as I climbed into the car. I honked softly as I pulled away, and waved out the window. I could see them waving back to me from the porch from the rearview mirror. I turned onto the highway that was at the bottom of their long drive, and began my long drive home.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks to everyone who has been adding my story to their watch lists, favorites, etc.! Holidays will cause a break in new chapters this weekend, but I hope to be back to the grind stone next week! Stay tuned, and send me a review of this one why you are waiting!**


	5. The Return

_End of Chapter 4_

_"What a picture of loveliness to keep with me until next time." I called to them, and smiled as I climbed into the car. I honked softly as I pulled away, and waved out the window. I could see them waving back to me from the porch from the rearview mirror. I turned onto the highway that was at the bottom of their long drive, and began my long drive home._

"He's home! He's home!" I could hear Alice yell out as I pulled into the driveway. Not that she needed to, because she probably already had the vision of the exact time I would be arriving. My family was waiting for me on the porch of our house when I pulled into the garage. I climbed out of the car, and walked towards them. I smiled as I approached. It had only been 4 days, but I missed them. Esme was the first to greet me. I stood there hugging my mother until she was ready to let go. Then, the rest of the family took their turn welcoming me home. We all walked in, and headed toward the dining room. Something of this importance required a family meeting, and they had been waiting for me to have it.

We all took our regular seats around the oval, antique table with Carlisle at the head, Esme to his right, and me to his left. Alice and Jasper sat down to my left, and Rosalie and Emmett next to Esme. They all looked anxiously at me waiting to begin. I took a deep breath.

"OH GOODIE!" Alice shrieked. Everyone jumped and looked at her. "He's staying." She said more sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes. No one can have news with a psychic around.

"Yes. I am staying. I don't want the family to have to move. I like it here in Forks, as I know the rest of you do. I will be going back to school. It is one hour a day, and I am strong enough to withstand that. It is only for the remainder of the school year, and then next year, I can arrange my schedule so our meetings need not be anything other than chance passage on campus. Keeping our family intact. That is what is most important to me." I noticed Alice staring off into space as I spoke.

_Most important now, Edward, but... _Alice thoughts showed an image of Bella and I talking in the biology room. The next was the two of us in my car alone. I tried to ignore her.

"We are so glad you have returned, Edward." Esme smiled at me. I reached across and squeezed her hand.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked. "I remember what you felt like coming out of that biology room. I've never felt you in such a frenzy."

"Yes. It took my by surprise, but I know what to expect now. I am guessing with time, it will become less powerful, the more I am accustomed to her." I hoped I was sounding confident and not like I was trying to just convince myself. Another image from Alice's mind of Bella and I eating lunch together...alone. I gave her a quick glare out of the corner of my eye.

"If you believe you can do it, then we trust you, Edward." Carlisle said, as he put his hand on my shoulder. "But know that if things were to change, you only need say the word, and we would go."

_Daddy's boy._ Rosalie thought from across the table with a sneering smile on her lips. I rolled my eyes.

"So, that's settled." Carlisle concluded. Everyone began to leave the table and go to their own separate evening activities.

_I better go check the Mercedes for any road damage._ Rosalie thought as she headed out the front door to the garage.

_Glad you're back, bro._ Emmett punched me in the arm, before going back to the game of chess that he and Jasper must have started earlier today. Jasper just nodded, and gave Alice a long look before trailing Emmett to the chess board. Carlisle and Esme both gave me one more hug before going to their offices to do some work. Finally, it was just Alice and I remaining.

"Do you mind telling me why you were trying to distract me with those images?" I spoke softly.

_Your decisions are creating them. Tanya gave you a lot to think about this weekend._

"Tanya always gives me a lot to think about." I smirked. I heard Emmett chuckle from across the room.

_That's not what I meant, man whore. You don't see it, Edward, but I don't think you can go back to the status quo, like you think you can. An altered Edward has returned to us. Not everyone can see that, but I can. You have come back with some chinks in your armor, sir._

I looked down at her. Why did that annoying little pixie have to be so observant? I had to get away from her and clear my head of the path she was taking me down. I sped up to my room, and loaded up my CD player with some punk rock. There is no way this would allow thoughts of Bella to wander into my head. I sank down onto my leather sofa, and closed my eyes hoping I could distract myself until morning.

I found my thoughts wandering to my own past. Countless faces of women who gave themselves to me all too easily. Decades of beautiful women wanting to be mine, and giving me their bodies for evenings of pleasure, in an attempt just to be closer to me. But none of those women ever reached me. Not the real me. Not the man trapped in a boys body. They were all shallow minds, and I simply skated on their surface until my own needs were satisfied. I suddenly felt very empty, and for the first time in a very long time, I felt completely alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Back from my weekend. I hope it was worth the wait! Thanks to everyone who has been adding my story to their watch lists, favorites, etc.! If you haven't, or if you have, review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Back to School

_End of Chapter 5_

_I looked down at her. Why did that annoying little pixie have to be so observant? I had to get away from her and clear my head of the path she was taking me down. I sped up to my room, and loaded up my CD player with some punk rock. There is no way this would allow thoughts of Bella to wander into my head. I sank down onto my leather sofa, and closed my eyes hoping I could distract myself until morning._

Around four o'clock, I decided to go hunting. It was safest if I next saw Bella with my thirst as satiated as possible. I got back in time to clean up and get dressed. My siblings were waiting for me in my Volvo. This felt good. This felt normal. We arrived at school, and I did a quick look around the parking lot for Bella's pre-historic Chevy truck. She hadn't arrived yet. I decided just to head straight to my class before she did turn the corner. I could at least avoid her until lunch.

I caught myself monitoring her every conversation and movement through the morning. Her closed mind had me reeling with questions with everything she did. In English class, the teacher had given them a pop quiz on _Wuthering Heights_. I was shocked to see through a grimacing Mike Newton's mind, that the news of this quiz made Bella smile! What teenager smiles about a pop quiz? Then later, when the fat flakes of snow began to swirl about campus, Bella's sour face stood out in a sea of smiles. What was she thinking?

I was caught up in my thoughts as I was the first person to walk out of my building when the bell rang for lunch. Before I could register their thoughts, two snowballs came crashing into my head. Damn it! I quickly reached down to grab my retaliatory ammunition for my brothers who were laughing and pointing at my dripping hair. I managed to get one good shot in at each of them before the girls arrived. We all knew that even thinking about snow going anywhere near Rosalie's hair meant certain death, or at least destruction of cherished possessions.

My siblings flanked me as we walked into the lunchroom that afternoon. Alice and Rosalie went and got our food while Jasper and Emmett sat on either side of me.

"So, what has everyone been saying today? What did Bella say about you while you were gone?" Jasper asked like he was gathering recon info to work into his strategy. Always the officer.

"Nothing at all. Sorry to take some of the fun out of your game." I tried to keep the tone of my voice cool and uninterested. I was surprised that she hadn't mentioned to anyone that I had glared at her so vehemently while killing her 100 different ways in my mind last week. Alice gave me enough warning so I could hold my breath as she walked into the lunch room. While we sat there, she let us know when she was going to look, so we could put on our normal family on a snowy day facade.

I did try to steal some glances at Bella throughout lunch. I had to see if those eyes, if that face was something I had dreamed up in Denali. I knew it wasn't. My vampire brain gave me a photographic memory, but it was my excuse all the same for staring. Unfortunately, Jessica Stanley was paying attention.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica Stanley whispered.

"He doesn't look angry, does he?" Bella whispered back. She had noticed. Of course she had! I stalked her to every corner of the school, and even to her own home in my moments with her in biology last week.

"No," Jessica told her. "Should he be?"

"I don't think he likes me," Bella whispered back. As she said this, she laid her head down. Was she tired? Was she sick? She hadn't gotten anything for lunch. I had to quit thinking about this. I had to quit caring about what she was eating or not eating. Whether she got enough sleep last night. But she looked so frail laying there. Like a swooning ingenue in the old movies. I suddenly pictured Bella in Greta Garbo's role in Camille. Sprawled across her velvet settee with her one arm up across her forehead. Her brown wavy hair spilling all around her. Her eyes closed in repose with her thick eye lashes laying across her soft pink cheeks.

"The Cullens don't like anybody," Jess reassured her. "Well, they don't notice

anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you."

"Stop looking at him," Bella said anxiously. Just then, Jasper elbowed me. I turned and gave him a questioning look.

"You know what." Was all he said. Just then the bell rang. I let Bella leave first. I wanted to let her get to biology before I did, so I could approach her at my own speed and volition instead of being surprised again.

"Let's go everyone." Alice said. "Edward will be fine." We all trusted Alice's visions, and they gave me the confidence I needed. I smiled weakly at my family.

"Good luck" Emmett muttered.

"I'll be watching." Alice said with more of a warning to her voice than assistance. "Play your part. Set things right. Don't kill the human." She winked, threaded her hand though Jasper's waiting arm, and left me to turn and head to biology.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Great? Terrible? Everything you've been waiting for? Probably, not yet, but send me a review and let me know.**

**I did borrow some of Stephenie's direct dialog for this chapter. The words between Bella and Jessica are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I just borrowed them.**


	7. First Conversation

_End of Chapter 6_

_"I'll be watching." Alice said with more of a warning to her voice than assistance. "Play your part. Set things right. Don't kill the human." She winked, threaded her hand though Jasper's waiting arm, and left me to turn and head to biology._

Bella was already sitting at our table in the biology classroom when I walked in. She glanced into my eyes, and quickly lowered them with a look of shame. What did she have to be shameful about? I was the mythical creature that would want to take her life when her scent hit me in about five more steps. When it did, it was like hitting a wall of fire. I paused for a moment and let it tear through me. I decided it would be better if I just held my breath, and only breathe when I needed to talk. I saw the teacher setting up labs at our tables, so I knew there had to be come conversation.

"Hello, Bella." I said softly. "Have I missed much while I was gone?" She looked up at me with a look of surprise at my gentle, normal conversation. I smiled a bit to try to put her at ease. Her heart fluttered, and she looked down at her notebook.

"Not much at all, if you have ever taken a science class...ever." She added with a tone of boredom and sarcasm.

"I have done that." I replied with a smile. "You sound a little disappointed in the educational offerings of Forks High School. Did Phoenix offer more challenging teachers?"

She flinched at this. Not the reaction I was expecting.

"You could say that." She almost whispered with melancholy drenching her voice.

"So, what made you decide to come to Forks? I know your father lives here, but I don't think he...or the town was exactly a draw for you."

"Why do you care why I am here?" She almost growled at me. I tried to hide my smile at this kitten trying to be a lion. Mmmm...lion...focus, Edward. I did not need to be thinking about my favorite snack while this girl was sitting next to me.

"Just trying to make conversation." I said, and I looked towards the teacher as he handed us our microscope and slides. Bella looked over and rolled her eyes, but had the same smile she wore when she got news of the _Wuthering Heights_ quiz. "Old hat, for you?" I asked.

"Yeah. I did this two years ago in AP Biology in Phoenix." She said.

"I've done this one a time or two at my old schools." I noted. More like a hundred times. Not to mention the advanced degrees I hold from Harvard in medicine. High school sucked.

"Schools?" Bella asked. Crap. She caught that.

"Yes. With Carlisle being a doctor, we have travelled a lot. Some schools are better than others, but I do like the environment in Forks. We are an outdoorsy kind of family." I said the last thing with a smirk on my face. If only she knew...

"You can have my share of that." Bella grunted.

"Do you miss Phoenix?" I asked trying to keep the conversation going as we had quickly dispensed with today's lab. It was easier to ignore the burning if my mind was busy trying to unravel the secrets of her silent one.

"I miss my mom, but she is traveling with Phil, my step-dad. I miss the consistency of weather there. I miss the sun. I miss the unobstructed expanses of nothingness stretching from horizon to horizon. Also the way things smell differently when they are carried on the dry air." She closed her eyes, as she let her sense memories flood her, and I got lost with her for a moment. Her eyebrows furrowed, and her eyes snapped back open, and she retreated behind a wall of hair and stared down at her notebook. She sighed. "There is nothing there for me now."

"Sounds like there is no one there for you either." I had gathered from her tone that there was more to this story than just a traveling mother. Her head snapped up at me, and she glared at me with the hint of unshed tears on her eyes that she was trying to hold back. She looked away from me to gather herself. She had pride. She didn't want to seem weak.

"Miss Swan. Mr. Cullen. Less chit-chat and more work, please." Mr. Banner had come up to our table in his tour of the room.

"We are finished, Mr. Banner." I said, giving Bella more time to compose herself.

"Edward. Didn't you think to let Isabella have her share in the learning?" Ah, yes. I had written down all of our answers. A stupid assumption by this stupid man.

"Bella," I corrected, "identified 3 of the 5."

A blush ran across her cheeks, and the monster within me roared. I looked away to take in a clear breath.

"Is this true, Bella?" He stressed on her name.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I did this lab before at my old school." She was kind enough not to point out that it was when she was a freshman.

"Looks like you finally found a partner who can give you a run for your money, Mr. Cullen." Bella turned to me in that moment and I was lost in a sea of chocolate brown. Her heart sped, and she finally broke our gaze with a gasp of breath. I put my hand down on the table to steady myself. What was it that Mr. Banner had said...a partner. How could this angel be the partner of a monster. The bell rang, and I sped from the room. From her.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**What is Bella's secret? We will be getting to that soon. Send me a review of this chapter in the meantime!**


	8. Sweet music

_End of Chapter 7_

_"Looks like you finally found a partner who can give you a run for your money, Mr. Cullen." Bella turned to me in that moment and I was lost in a sea of chocolate brown. Her heart sped, and she finally broke our gaze with a gasp of breath. I put my hand down on the table to steady myself. What was it that Mr. Banner had said...a partner. How could this angel be the partner of a monster. The bell rang, and I sped from the room. From her._

After a week of talking to Bella during biology class, and following her around in the minds of others the rest of the day, I knew I needed a distraction. I had to get out of Forks for a while, and I knew just the distraction to do the trick...Tiffany. She ran this little record store that I liked to go to, because she always had some great vintage jazz stuff that I loved. I saw every time I had been in here how she was all too willing to be of service to me. She would do nicely, plus, there was an album I was looking for, so I made plans to go to Seattle on Saturday. I was smiling at the thought of Saturday morning, when I felt a flick on the back of my ear.

"Incubus" Alice scoffed. I winked at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Edward, dear." Esme had stepped in, preemptively stopping an argument. "It's been so long...will you play for me?"

"Sure, mom. Your favorite?" I didn't need to ask. She was thinking about it when she asked.

"That would be lovely." She smiled.

I sat down at my piano, and started to play. Something was not right. I had not played four bars, before I realized it was out of tune.

"Has someone been messing with my piano?" I asked aloud, so everyone could hear me. Esme shrugged, and no one else in the house said anything. I walked over to the shelves behind my piano, and opened the cabinet I kept my tuning kit in. It was missing. What was going on here?

"Emmett?" I yelled out.

"He and Rose are out hunting with Jasper, dear." Esme called from the other room.

"Alice?" I said. I waited, and then listened. What was she doing? Was she doing homework? Why was she reciting the periodic table...in French?

"Maybe you will just have to pick up a new one while you are in Seattle." Alice called. What was she up to? Was she trying to foil my plans? It wouldn't work. I could do both.

**

Saturday morning, I went hunting, and prepared for my trip to Seattle. I through on some artfully faded jeans that Alice had found in her shopping travels for me, and a black t-shirt that hugged my unchanging body. I slid on a black belt with an intricate silver buckle. I can't make things too easy for her. I stepped into my black boots, and I was ready to go. In full lethario mode, I decided my Vanquish needed the cobwebs shook off. I climbed in and smiled as I turned the key and the engine purred to life. I rubbed my hands along the steering wheel, smiling. _I missed you too, girl. _I took off down the highway, and grinned as I climbed above 150 mph. Ah, sweet joy. I loved going fast!

I reached Seattle in record time, and worked my way around the city until I reached the record store. It was about a quarter after ten, and she had just opened. I listened from the car, glad to hear that she was alone in the shop. I checked my reflection in the rearview mirror, and ran my hand through my hair. I laughed at myself, because I was definitely having a Rosalie moment. There were a few moments that my physical perfection came in handy. Show time.

I climbed out of my Vanquish, and hit the lock, before sliding my keys into my pocket. I sauntered up to the door, glancing both directions up the street to see who was around. The street was still pretty quiet. This was a young neighborhood. Most of it's inhabitants were still sleeping off last nights adventures. I swung the door open and quietly closed it behind me. The new Mutemath CD was playing over the sound system. It's sensual sound just fueled my purpose. I heard the click of heels come around the corner from the stock room, and there she was.

Tiffany did not disappoint today. She had on black stiletto heels that laced up to her knee. A red and black plaid skirt mini skirt left a teasing amount of thigh exposed. She had on a black tank top covered up with a loose fitting black sweater that hung off her right shoulder. Her long black hair was pulled back by a pencil, and her blunt bangs hung down dancing above her ocean blue eyes. Yes...this is just what the doctor ordered.

"Edward" She cooed. "What a lovely surprise!"

"Hello, Tiffany." I said as I leaned across the counter in the middle of the room. "I was wondering if you got that Coltrane album in yet."

She pouted out her lip. "Not yet, but I just got a shipment in this morning. It might be in the back." She battled her eyelashes at me, and gave me the look that I knew she was game for what I had in mind. "Follow me."

We walked into the small storage room in the back of the store. The walls were covered with shelves full of square boxes, and the center of the room held a rectangular solid work table. Yes...that would do nicely. I was thankful, that this was not a lucrative business, because after seeing those thighs, I was going to take some time. She walked around the circumference of the room gliding her fingers seductively along the shelves as she walked and looked. She occasionally shot me a longing look. She finally made her way back to where I was standing, stopping right in front of me. In the heels, she was almost as tall as I was.

"I'm sorry, but I don't see it here. Is there anything else I can get you?" She took a step closer. I reached out, and slid my hand up her naked thigh, and grabbed her ass pulling her up against me. She kept her eyes locked on mine, and ran her fingernails down my chest. I let out a low, guttural growl, and her breath hitched with excitement. She reached down, and began slowly unbuckling my belt, always with her eyes on mine. She unbuttoned my jeans, and reached around placing her hands at my hips. She gave me an impish grin, and then lowered herself taking my jeans with her. I gasped as I felt her take me in. I gripped onto the nearby shelf as she artfully moved around me. After a few minutes, I couldn't wait any longer. I picked her up and tossed her on the table with a strength and speed she was not expecting, and I quickly removed the flimsy excuse of an undergarment she was wearing. She reached back in a draw behind her, and pulled out a condom. She slid it into place, and I plunged into her. She writhed and moaned as I brought her to climax again and again. Finally, when I knew she was on the edge of consciousness, I released. With a groan of pleasure, I bent over to support myself on the table. I stood there for a moment allowing myself to relax. Tiffany reached up, and ran her hands through my hair, still panting, but trying to calm her breathing. I stepped away to the sink behind me and cleaned myself up, and splashed some water on my face. I pulled my clothes back on, and grinned back at Tiffany, who was just straightening her skirt.

"That was even more mind blowing than I imagined." She said. "Thanks for improving what was going to be an otherwise boring morning."

"It was my pleasure." I winked. I walked over to her, and gave her a kiss on her cheek, and slight squeeze of her ass. She giggled, and pushed me away playfully.

"Now get out of here." She said teasingly. "I've got work to do."

"I'll see you around." I waved as I rounded the corner back into the store. That was what I needed. It had been way too long. I needed that release. I felt uplifted as I headed out of the store.I ran my hands through my hair as I headed to my car, trying to smooth away this morning's exercise. I climbed into my Vanquish, and took off towards the music store at the other end of town that I knew carried the tuning kit I needed. I wondered what happened to mine. Maybe Emmett was holding it hostage in exchange for some future bribe at a wrestling match. I sighed and laughed at the thought of my big brother. I pulled up to the small music shop. It reminded me of the one near my house in Chicago where I bought my sheet music as a boy.

I walked in and the clink of the bell on the door raised the shop owner's head from his paper. I started walking towards him to ask about my kit, when I heard Rachmaninoff's Sonata in G Minor coming from one of the practice rooms in the store. Someone was playing the cello part, but it was lacking the piano. The owner smiled at me and nodded toward the practice room on the left. I was so intrigued, I had to find out who was playing. I followed my ears, until I found it, and I gasped. There was Bella. Sitting there with her eyes close, her fingers gliding along the strings, and the bow moving with her body as she put her soul into it. It took a moment before the shock wore off, and I noticed the tears falling down her cheeks. I couldn't stand to see her cry. I had to go to her.

The click of the door pulled her up short. The breaking of the sound proof seal of the room sent a crashing wave of her scent over me. I gritted my teeth and swallowed the pool of venom that had just spilled into my mouth, and tried to compose myself. The little hot room had intensified her already intoxicating aroma. I stopped in the doorway where I could still catch waves of the fresh air outside of the room. She stared at me, eyes wide, and quickly wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. She didn't seem upset to see me, just surprised, and embarrassed by her tears.

"I needed to pick up a new tuning kit for my piano." I answered truthfully. She didn't need to know about the rest of my morning, and for the first time in my existence, I felt guilty about what had transpired. Then an image of Alice popped into my head. Piano suddenly out of tune. Missing tuning kit. A little pixie reciting the Battle Hymn of the Republic in Korean. I was set up.

"Alice." I muttered.

"What?" She said perplexed.

"It's nothing. Just something I remembered I had to pick up for her." I tried to shift the conversation back to her. "I didn't know that you played."

"It's not something I advertise. I took private lessons back home." Her face soured with sadness again. "I don't play anymore. I just was passing this store, and was feeling reminiscent."

"You know...that piece is for a cello AND piano. It sounds off without it's accompaniment." I noted, trying to bring her out of her sadness.

"I don't play the piano." She said grinning.

"Ah" I said with a crooked smile. "But I do."

"It's too bad there isn't room for a piano in here." She said with a sound of thankfulness in her voice, but I wasn't giving up on the idea that had formed in my mind.

"There is a beautiful grand out in the store." I pointed over my shoulder.

"I don't play in front of people." She said quickly, her face flushing.

"Would you play if it were just the two of us?" I asked...hoping.

"I think that might be alright." She lowered her eyes and blushed again.

"I'll be right back." I said. She looked shocked as I quickly left the practice room. I found the owner, and made my request. I saw in his mind the dollar amount it would take to get him to close the shop for a half an hour while Bella and I had our impromptu concert, and easily pulled that from my pocket. He stared at the money in surprise, but then walked to the door, and locked it.

"I'll be in my office around the corner." He said, guessing that privacy was desired. "Just come and get me when you are done."

"Thank-you." I nodded, and went back to get Bella. I walked back through the door, and she was still sitting with the shocked expression on her face. I walked over and took the cello and bow from her hands, and called over my shoulder. "Come on."

"To where?" She asked as she got up and followed me. I pulled a chair up next to the piano, and stood there holding the cello out for her.

"What if someone walks in?" Again, she was mortified.

"They won't." I said. "I _persuaded_ the manager to take a lunch break, and give us the run of the store." I nodded toward the locked door.

"You are so perplexing." She said as she walked toward me and took the cello and position in the chair. I walked over and took my place at the piano, running some scales to be sure that the instrument was tuned. She gaped.

"What?" I stopped playing and looked at her. "Did you think I would suggest this if I just knew chopsticks?" She laughed. My heart swelled. "Rachmaninoff?" I asked. She nodded. "One, two, three..."

I was thankful that I knew this piece, because I could spend my whole time watching her. She had obviously played for many years. I took my cues from her. Letting her lead the tempo and flow of the song. She closed her eyes, and seemed to go someplace else. It was like watching her play through a dream. A dream of the past. Something that was at times pleasing, and other times painful. I could tell at times she was holding back more tears. When we reached the end of the last movement, she let the bow come to rest on the floor, and slowly exhaled. I didn't realize it, but I had been holding my breath too. Not because I was fighting the scent of her for once, but because she had left me breathless.

"You're not too bad." She said with a smile in her voice. She was teasing me.

"I should be after all my years of practice." I noted honestly. If only she knew how many years. "So, why don't you play anymore? Did you have to leave your cello in Pheonix?" If so, I would gladly buy that instrument for you this very moment, I thought. She stiffened at the question, and the sadness returned once again.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I didn't mean to pry."

"No. It's OK." She said. Always trying to put the other person at ease. "I just...I couldn't...I just would like to leave Phoenix in Phoenix."

"Someone hurt you." I realized, thankful for our privacy. "Someone you associate with playing."

"Yes." She whispered, and the tears began to form again. "My tutor. He gave me the world of music. I gave him mine in return. He gave me passion to put into my playing. He made me promises. Then he remembered that I was 17, and he had a wife. He didn't even say good-bye."

She began to cry then, and I couldn't take another minute of it. I walked over taking the cello from her and setting it in a nearby stand. I pulled her up, and gathered her into my arms. I stood there brushing my hand across her head, and holding her close. I let her cry into my chest until she got it all out. After a few minutes, she started to pull away, and looked at my shirt.

"I'm so sorry." She choked out. "Look at your shirt. I'm such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, Bella, and don't worry about my shirt." I soothed.

"Please, don't tell anyone what I told you. People never officially KNEW about what happened back home, but there were enough whispers and stares that I had to get away. Get away from him and the mess he left me to deal with." She looked into my eyes asking for trust.

"You have nothing to fear from me, Bella. You can trust me to be discreet." I assured her. She smiled weakly at me. "Is there somewhere I can take you?"

"Would you mind walking me to my truck?" She asked.

"It would be my pleasure, Miss Swan." I said with a mock bow. She laughed. "I should let the shop keeper know that he can open up now."

I winked and crossed the room to knock on the office door, and thanked the owner. Then I joined Bella by the door. She had wiped away her tears, and the ones on my shirt had already dried. I gestured for her to go first as I held the door, and we stepped back out into the world.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**I tried to make this chapter longer at your requests. So Bella had an affair with a married man! Edward is not the only one with skeletons. Also, our first glimpse of our incubus in action. So what did you think? Send me a review!**


	9. The Ferry

_End of Chapter 8_

_I winked and crossed the room to knock on the office door, and thanked the owner. Then I joined Bella by the door. She had wiped away her tears, and the ones on my shirt had already dried. I gestured for her to go first as I held the door, and we stepped back out into the world._

"So, where is your chariot parked, my lady." I said looking around. She let out a small laugh. I was undone. Ah, the sweet joy of that laugh, and I had caused it!

"It's around the corner." She said with a hint of her laugh lingering in her voice. I pointed for her to lead, and then fell in step next to her. I really didn't want to be walking her to her truck. That just meant she was leaving me. I wasn't ready for her to leave me. I never wanted her to leave me. But she deserved so much better than me. Better than a vampire that lusted after her blood with every fiber of his being. A lecherous incubus, who had just been with another woman not an hour ago, knowing that it was pure carnal gratification. I was unworthy to share the universe Bella existed in.

She turned to say something, and caught my melancholy. She stopped, and it jerked me out of my downward spiral. I looked at her trying to straighten my face.

"I thought I was supposed to be the pitiful mess this afternoon." She said, but there was worry in her face. Not even worry, but concern. Concern for me.

"I'm sorry for intruding on your turn." I said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood once again. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Well," she started, "I'm really not ready to head back to Forks yet. Do you have plans?" Even if I did, I would drop everything for you, sweet angel.

"No. I have completed the tasks I had in Seattle." I grimaced at myself now for what that included. "What did you have in mind?"

She blushed and looked down at her hands, and then raised her eyes to me, slowly looking at me through her long eyelashes. I realized I was holding my breath. I was totally captivated by her. I was lost in those chocolate eyes. In those eyes, I began to form a million fantasies and dreams. I saw her in my meadow. I saw myself kissing her. I saw her in a long white dress on her father's arm down the expanse of an aisle. I shook my head back to reality and turned my attention back to Bella.

"There is something I would like to do. I haven't done this since I was a kid, and I don't really want to go alone, so I was wondering if you might like to go for a ferry boat ride with me." She ended with the tone of a question. I gave a sputtering laugh, and she frowned, and lowered her eyes. Oh no. She thought I was laughing at her idea.

"I wasn't laughing at you, Bella." I back tracked. I didn't want to lose this comfortableness that we had found. "I laughed, because you always surprise me in the most wonderful ways. I would love to take a ferry boat ride with you. With your _grace_, you need an escort for such a dangerous situation. We couldn't lose you to the sound, now could we." She glared at me, and turned around and walked up to the door of her truck. Crap. I took it too far. I pulled my hand through my hair and closed my eyes. She was going to leave now. I didn't say anything as I heard the creak of her truck door, and it's close.

"Are you ready?" She asked. I almost jumped. There she was in front of me putting on a knit hat and gloves. Of course, she would need protection out on the boat. She wasn't leaving. She was staying...with me. I needed to keep up my facade, so I better grab some protective wear myself. I always kept some of the necessary props in my car.

"Let me just grab my hat and gloves from my car." I walked a few cars away to my Vanquish, and hit the lock. I heard her gasp from behind me, and turned quickly. She was staring at my car in wonder.

"Who's car is that?!" She asked. "Where is your Volvo?"

"This is one of my dad's cars. He lets me drive it from time to time as a reward for good behavior." I smirked. This was _my_ car. I realized I was smiling down at the automobile, and not getting my stuff, and quickly opened the door, and retrieved a hat and gloves.

"That car makes my baby look like a decrepit artifact." Bella noted, but there was not sadness in her voice. She walked over and stroked the fender of that beast, and then hugged it. "But I love her." She smiled, and closed her eyes as she hugged that rusting bucket of scrap metal. I laughed again, and this time, she laughed with me.

"Let's go." I said, offering her my arm. I don't know why I did this. Usually, I kept up such a barrier to human contact, especially with her. But out here in the fresh air, where her scent was a faint tease, I felt liberated. Not just that, but laughing with her. Having her smile at me. Her brown eyes looking at me with complete trust. It made my dead heart feel like it was beating wildly. I felt like 17 year old Edward Masen for the first time in 90 years. I felt...human. She reached out blushing, and wrapped her small arm under mine, and her little hand came to rest on my forearm. I sighed, and we took off together towards the pier.

As we walked, I asked her about her favorite books. I could spend centuries talking to Bella about books, and I am sure she could keep pace. We discussed her favorites and mine. We recited favorite passages and compared characters. I had always rolled my eyes at Romeo and Heathcliff, but the way Bella saw them and defended them, I was in awe. I questioned her about her real age, and she laughed, explaining that her mom always said she was born old. We continued on about Shakespeare, and Austen (her favorite). I wasn't only listening to her, but I think I had said more to her in this 15 minute walk than I had said to someone outside of my family in decades.

They were loading up the final boarders of the boat when we arrived at the dock. I quickly bought our tickets, and took her hand, and pulled her on board. I had been on plenty of ferries in my 100 years, but it felt like the first time all over again. I gestured to the spiral staircase that lead to the upper deck, and let her walk first, because she was sure to stumble at least once. She knew I realized this and blushed a silent thanks. Once we reached the top, she looked around and spotted the refreshment stand and smiled as she walked toward it. I HAD to start remembering her human needs. She ordered herself a hot dog and drink, and I quickly paid before she could fumble with her purse.

"Edward, you don't have to do that." She protested.

"Please, allow me this, Bella." I stared down at her as I said this to show my sincerity. I swear I heard her heart stop and stutter. I looked away to get my change, and I heard her gasp a breath. Did I just stop her heart? Was she really not breathing? I had to be more careful with her. I led her over to a bench that was near the stern of the boat. As she ate her food, we talked about her mother and her childhood. When she asked about my family, I told her our public story, wishing so much to tell her the truth. I turned the subject, because Bella, I noticed was way too perceptive to allow her any more questions about families.

"You're not eating." She stated as she took the last bite of her hot dog, nodding at my lack of refreshment.

"I'm not hungry." I said non-chalantly.

"I know." She said with a smile.

"What?" I turned to her shocked. "How could you know that? I mean..." I stumbled over my words. "I did eat right before I came to the music shop. Did I spill something on myself?" Cover your tracks, Edward. Cover your tracks.

"No. I just have a feeling about something. I'll tell you another time." She said looking around. "I'm still formulating my theory." This was going to be bad. This was not good. I just knew it.

We talked about music, and it seemed to cause her no pain this time. I watched the wind blowing a few loose strands of her hair around her neck as she started with her current favorites. I watched her body relax and her breathing slow as she told me she listened to Debussy and Chopin's Nocturnes when she was having a hard time sleeping. I enthused about jazz. I talked about my favorite artists from the 30s and 40s. If only she knew I had seen them all live. Before I was ready, the ferry was pulling back up to the dock. It was starting to get dark, and she let off a shiver. I helped her off the boat, my hand never leaving hers. I wondered if she had noticed that. She didn't seem eager to release my hand, and I never wanted to let go of hers. I was thankful for the gloves, so she wouldn't know the arctic temperature of my skin. As we started back up the street toward our cars, she once again reached her arm through mine, snuggling towards me for warmth, and I wished I had that to offer. She looked up at me and smiled, and I smiled back at her. A blush filled her cheeks, but this time, she didn't turn away. She just held my gaze as we walked on.

"Edward." She finally said. "Thank-you for today. I feel so comfortable with you. It's strange, but I feel like I have known you for years. I feel a natural stillness with you. A calm. I like it. It feels good to have found a...friend." This time she did look down as she blushed. I stopped, putting my hand on top of her hand that was resting on my arm.

"Bella." My voice shook and I looked to the sky. "I feel like another person when I am with you. A better version of myself. A person I thought was long dead." I was saying too much, but I couldn't stop myself. "I don't know how to be truthful with you, and I don't want to lie to you either, but I just don't see how I am good for your life." She reached over, and put a hand on each of my cheeks, bringing my eyes to hers.

"Maybe it's our imperfections that make us so perfect for each other." She smiled. She was quoting Austen, and she knew I knew it. I smiled back. She snaked her arm back through mine, and started us walking again. We were at her car now. "This afternoon was so perfect, Edward. Let's not soil it with worries about the future. Let's just take things one day at a time. Is that OK?" I opened her door for her, and she climbed inside. I needed to lighten the mood, before she left me.

"Louis...I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." I said with a smile.

"I love that movie." She smiled.

"I was sure you did." I laughed. "Good-night, Bella. Please drive safe."

"I will." She rolled her eyes. "Good-night, Edward. I will see you Monday."

"I will see you then." I nodded, and closed her door. She started up her truck. It roared like a lion, which made me laugh, because a lamb was behind the wheel. She smiled and waved enthusiastically as she pulled away. I watched her until she turned the corner, and was out of sight. I turned and climbed into my car. Once inside, I breathed in and let the scent of Bella still lingering on my clothes hit me like a sweet wave, and drowned in it for a moment. I started up my car, which purred like a kitten. The irony. I drove off, knowing I would drive by Bella's house before going home to make sure she got home safe.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**This will most likely be my last chapter until the holidays are over. So, jump into the holiday spirit, and give me the gift of your opinion! They are each a gift, and so are all of you who are sticking with my story!**


	10. Settling In At School

_End of Chapter 9_

_"I will see you then." I nodded, and closed her door. She started up her truck. It roared like a lion, which made me laugh, because a lamb was behind the wheel. She smiled and waved enthusiastically as she pulled away. I watched her until she turned the corner, and was out of sight. I turned and climbed into my car. Once inside, I breathed in and let the scent of Bella still lingering on my clothes hit me like a sweet wave, and drowned in it for a moment. I started up my car, which purred like a kitten. The irony. I drove off, knowing I would drive by Bella's house before going home to make sure she got home safe._

I gave Bella a long head start home, because I had already calculated how long it would take her relic to drive back to Forks. That thing couldn't go much over 50 without dying. So, I drove around the streets of Seattle for a while, my mind occupied with this afternoon. Every twenty thoughts or so, this morning would creep into my memory, but I just brushed it aside with disinterest. As I drove, though, the thoughts began to intertwine, and soon Bella replaced Tiffany in this morning's recreation. I quickly shook my head loose of that thought. It's not that I didn't want to admit that I was attracted to Bella in that way, but I never wanted her in the back of a store room. With her, it would be private and soft and beautiful...like her.

It was then the thought of that retched tutor of hers crept into my day dream. Had he been gentle with her? Had he shown her any respect or adoration, or was he just a using rogue like...me. At least I never lied to the women I slept with. There was never any promise of love. There were no promises of a tomorrow, even. They knew what the encounters were about, and accepted them for what they were. I had never even kissed any of them. None of them in 80 years. At first, it was because it brought me too close to them. A taste of them in any form might push me too close to the edge. Then, over time, I decided a kiss is the most intimate act...so personal. That one part of myself, I was saving for my first love.

I decided that I had given Bella enough time to get home ahead of me, so I could make sure she was home safe. As I drove back to Forks, I found myself humming the Rachmaninoff tune in my head. Once again, Bella was before my eyes playing. Her eyes closed, and the notes flowing through her like a wave. She wasn't in the store with me in my mind now. She was in my home. I was sitting at my piano, and she was sitting on a soft little velvet chair. She was in a flowing blue silk dress that shimmered as she swayed to the music she was playing, and it gave the illusion of Venus rising out of the water. Would I ever see this come to fruition? Not likely. One thing was for sure, she was getting a cello. Maybe, over time, she would find joy in playing again. Maybe she would find happiness in playing with me.

I pulled past her house, and saw her truck out front, and Chief Swan's patrol car in the drive. I slowed down to hear her telling him about her day. She was honest with Charlie about running into me, but skimmed over the details. She just said that we had met while out shopping, had lunch together (though she was the only one who ate), and went on a ferry ride. She told Charlie she was glad to have found a real friend here. Charlie sounded sincerely glad she had made a friend, but his fatherly thoughts worried where this might lead to. If only he knew he had more to worry about other than a hormonal teenage boy. My carnal desires were the least of his worries. I heard her cleaning up dishes, and tell Charlie she was heading up to do some homework. I drove away as I heard her humming Rachmaninoff as she walked up the stairs.

As I drove home, I knew what I wanted to do, and I stepped on the gas to get home faster. Alice was sitting on the front steps when I got home, playing with one of her spikes of hair and smiling at me.

_Have fun in Seattle?_ She thought. _ It looked like a beautiful day, and she plays beautifully. The computer is free, so you can make your order. Just tell Jazz when you are done, so he can get back to his game._

"Thanks, Alice." I said, as I scooped the little pixie up, and gave her a hug. Alice really was the best sister, and my best friend. She giggled, and playfully shoved my arm when I put her down.

"Hey, there." Jasper sneered from upstairs playfully. Alice winked at me, and I tried to block her thoughts as she ran upstairs to cash in on a little jealousy.

I walked over, and moused the computer to life, and a website was already up for what I was looking for. Apparently, a little psychic had already done my research for me. She just left it to me to make the call. I made my call, and ran up to my room triumphant in my surprise. A nice Ch. J.B. Collin-Mezin: Paris, 1890 cello for my Bella. I slowly hatched my plan to warm her up to the idea of accepting this gift from me without rejecting it for the stupid fact of money. She would never know what I spent. Money was not an issue for my family and myself, but if she ever knew I just spent more than what most people in Forks made in a year on a cello, she would NEVER accept it. It would be arriving Friday, and I couldn't wait to see her play it.

I decided to take Bella's own advice and not worry, and just take things one day at a time. I could be patient. I was an immortal creature. I had a century of patience under my belt, but to be honest, I felt as giddy as a school boy at the moment. I couldn't wait until school tomorrow just to talk to Bella again. See her beautiful face smile as we got to know each other more. Would it be the same tomorrow as it was today? Would we just go back to only talking and seeing each other in biology? Would my family accept her joining us for lunch? Alice, definitely yes. Emmett would enjoy the novelty. Jasper would be uncomfortable. Rose would make our lives miserable. Maybe I could just eat alone with Bella. Would she give up sitting with her usual group to sit with me? I'd hope so. I would definitely talk to her in the morning before class. I had a week to build her up to the idea to accepting my "hand-me-down".

The next morning, Alice was almost as excited as I was, though being Alice had a much more difficult time hiding it. Jasper was grinning as well, because he could feel the excitement emanating off of Alice and I. Emmett was smiling too. He didn't know what the hell we were all so happy about, but Emmett is always down for happiness no matter the cause. Only Rosalie glowered at us all. Once at school, Rosalie dragged Emmett off, and Alice and Jasper stayed behind with me by the Volvo. I could hear her truck rumbling from miles away. She would be here in 10 minutes.

She turned the corner and her eyes were searching. What was she looking for? It was then her eyes met mine, and I smiled, and she glowed. She was looking for me. Thank-you. She pulled into the space next to my Volvo, and the truck engine growled to a stop. The door creaked open, and she hopped out stumbling a bit, but catching herself on the door frame. Alice stifled a giggle.

"Good morning, Edward." She snickered at herself.

"Good morning, Grace." I joined her laughing. She sneered at me playfully. "Bella, this is my sister Alice and my brother Jasper."

"I'm happy to meet you both." She reached out and shook both of their hands, not flinching at the touch of their cold hands. Japser's thoughts, which are usually frenzied around this close of human contact, were relaxed and happy. Bella was contagious.

"It is so nice to finally meet you Bella, but we better get to class, Jazz." Alice grabbed Bella into a hug and danced off with Jasper.

"Yes, she is always like that." I said to Bella answering her shocked expression. She smiled at me. The same warm smile she wore at the end of our day in Seattle.

"It must be nice to have so many siblings. Being an only child can be lonely at times." She said looking once again to where Jasper and Alice were walking into their building.

"It is...most of the times. At other times, I can't seem to get a moment's peace." I smiled down at her. "Can I walk with you to class?"

"Sure." She blushed. "So what did you do with the rest of your weekend?"

"Oh the usual, homework...messed around on the computer...tuned my piano after my tuning kit miraculously resurfaced." I hoped Alice could hear that. "And you?"

"Homework, housework, and some reading." She listed off, with the last leaving a smile on her face.

"What were you reading?" I asked.

"Sense and Sensibility" She said and she blushed.

"Austen on the brain since our last conversation?" I teased.

"That, and a reminder of a character." She glanced up at me and smiled. I ran through the story in my head. Was I egotistical to think it could be because one of the characters was Edward, but I smiled back at her all the same, hoping it was the reason.

We had reached her classroom door by now, and the thoughts of the students swarming around us were all curious about Bella Swan and Edward Cullen apparently walking to class together and deep in conversation. Both sexes jealous of us. All of them curious when and how this got started, but Bella seemed to be oblivious of the attention for once.

"This is my stop." She said ruefully.

"It is." I wasn't ready for this conversation or any conversation with her to end. "Do you have plans for lunch, Miss Swan? It is no ferry boat and a hot dog, but I was wondering if you might be interested in the same company."

"I was hoping that engaging young man might be available." She returned.

"Are you mocking me?" I said furrowing my eyebrows.

"Absolutely." She said with fake seriousness, then she smiled. "And I do accept your offer. I'll see you at lunch."

"I'll see you then." And with that we parted ways. I met her in the lunchroom at lunch, and we chose a table in the corner to ourselves. She asked me about my piano, and was impressed that I could tune it myself. I used the conversation about my piano to lead into my favorite pieces to play, and she willingly talked about hers. I couldn't help but notice that she kept mentioning pieces meant for piano and cello. I wondered if that is what she played with her old tutor, or if it was for my benefit. Our conversation continued effortlessly from the lunchroom to the biology room. Today's lecture left little for conversation. We said our good-byes as we both went off to our last classes, and Spanish couldn't go fast enough to get to the end of the day when I could see her again.

I was already at my car with my siblings, when Bella walked out towards her truck. Rosalie was irritated for the delay home, but Emmett wanted his turn to meet Bella.

"Ah, so this is the infamous Bella." Emmett said, as she walked up.

"You definitely bring new meaning to the term 'big brother', Emmett." She laughed nervously. Emmett barked out a laugh. Rosalie snorted in disgust. "It's nice to meet you, Rosalie." She gave Bella a stare, and walked toward the car.

"Are we going?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

"See you later, Bella" Emmett, Alice,and Japser waved as they got into the car.

"Don't keep Edward all to yourself at lunch tomorrow." Alice said as she climbed into the Volvo.

"See you tomorrow, Bella." I reached out to touch her soft hand before we parted. She gave me a big smile, and a gaze that lingered.

"Same time, same place." She said, not able to break the gaze either. Then my horn honked. I turned to glare at Rosalie. "Get before they leave you." She shooed, and we went our separate ways.

The rest of the week continued in a similar pattern with the exception that we joined my family for lunch. My family, minus Rose, was as taken with Bella as I was. She made Emmett laugh. Japser was as talkative as I had ever seen him when he found out how knowledgeable Bella was about the Civil War. Alice saw all of this coming, of course, but it didn't stop her from being all a glow with happiness. I just sat back and watched as she came to know and like my siblings. As I cruised through the week, I was just waiting always for Friday. I knew now what I was going to do, and unfortunately, I would need Rosalie's help.

After school on Friday, before Bella met us out at our cars, I pulled Rosalie aside.

"Rose, I need a favor from you." I asked.

"If it has anything to do with Bella..." She started.

"Aw, come on, babe." Emmett said. She shot him a dirty look.

"Please, Rose. When do I ever ask you for anything, and I would owe you one, beautiful lady." Sweet talked never hurt with Rosalie.

"Fine. What is it." She said. I filled her in, and she agreed.

"Sell it, please." I added as Bella walked toward us.

"Hello, everyone." Bella said as she got to her car. Everyone smiled knowing what was going on.

"Bella" Rosalie started, and Bella jumped. Her nervousness at Rosalie's kindness left Rosalie temporarily taken aback by her behavior up to this point. "Edward informs me that you play the cello, and I have an old one that I don't play anymore. I haven't played in years and years, really. I was wondering if you might be interested in having it."

"I couldn't just take it. Can I give you something for it?" Bella asked.

"No." Rosalie said waving her off. "You'll be doing me a favor by clearing it out. It is taking up space I could use in the garage." Rosalie emphasized the last word looking at me. This was going to REALLY cost me.

"Yes, it will clear up that space on the right so you can install that new prototype exhaust system on your BMW." I said looking directly at Rosalie to see if this would cover the cost of this ruse.

"That would be perfect." Rosalie almost purred. Bella looked questioningly at me.

"Rosalie is our car enthusiast...under the hood. She's quite a genius." I was laying it on to let Rosalie know I appreciated her making this effort.

"It would be nice to have a cello again." Bella was mostly talking to herself.

"It's settled then. Thanks, Bella." Rosalie said, and went and got into the car.

"I can bring it over to you later, if that is OK." I asked Bella.

"Sure! Would you like to join Charlie and I for dinner?" She asked. Dinner....

"That sounds wonderful, but Esme already mentioned something about dinner at home tonight. Can I bring it over afterwards? Around 7?" I asked.

"Yes, that would be great. I will see you then, Edward." She reached out her hand to mine, and we held our gazes and hands for one last moment.

"Until 7." I said softly, and helped her into her truck, and closed the door.

"Thanks, Rosalie. I'll order your exhaust when we get home." I smiled at her in my rearview.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Thank you for your patience over the holiday. I shall reward you with a nice long chapter. I know where I am heading with this, so I hope you will all stick around for the rest of the ride. The chapters should come more quickly now. Send some love with a review!**


	11. More To The Story

_End of Chapter 10_

_"Yes, that would be great. I will see you then, Edward." She reached out her hand to mine, and we held our gazes and hands for one last moment._

_"Until 7." I said softly, and helped her into her truck, and closed the door._

_"Thanks, Rosalie. I'll order your exhaust when we get home." I smiled at her in my rearview._

I couldn't contain my excitement as I loaded the cello into my car, and got ready to head over to Bella's. It was a quarter 'til seven. Just then, Alice came running out of the house.

"Edward, wait!" Alice called. I tried to read what she wanted, but she was blocking me. What was going on? "You don't want to be on time. You don't want to appear so eager."

"Alice, this isn't some teenage date. Bella's a friend." I said cooly. Her stall tactics were annoying me.

"Friend...right. Edward...just wait a minute. I need your advice before you go. I am trying to decide what to get Jazz for our anniversary, and wanted to know if you had any ideas." She sat on the hood, settling in like we were about to have a long conversation.

"Alice, I don't know, and get off my hood, I'm going to be late. I told her seven." I picked her up off the hood and set her on the ground next to my car.

"Maybe I should go with you." Alice urged.

"Alice...what is going on? Why are you acting so weird?" I asked. She was always a little off, but this was strange, even for Alice.

"Nothing. I don't know what you are talking about." She said kicking the ground.

"You are a terrible liar today, Alice. You've been hanging around Bella too much." I laughed. "I'll see you later."

"Just promise me you think before you act, Edward." She was almost begging.

"OK. Whatever, Alice." I got in and drove off to Bella's house.

When I pulled up, Chief Swan's cruiser was not there. He must be working late tonight. In it's place, though there was a strange red compact car with Arizona plates. Was her mother in town? I wondered. Maybe this was an old friend. I stepped out of the car, and listened toward the house to see who Bella was with.

_"Why are you here?" Bella was asking. She sounded like her guest was unexpected and slightly unwelcome._

_"I came to see you, and to pick up my cello." A man's voice said._

_"It's in Phoenix." Bella whispered._

_"What?! It's not here! That is the only reason I came up here. I need it. We need it to help pay for the baby's room." He said._

_"Your wife is pregnant?" Bella said through tears._

_"Hell, no. I left her shortly after you left Phoenix. Remember, Lauren. Well, her and I started a thing, and now she's having my baby. We just got a house." He said. _

**My phone began ringing from my passenger seat...Alice. I ignored it.**

_"My neighbor, Lauren?" She said shocked._

_"Yeah, that's the one." He had a smirk to his voice. I was going to kill this man. _

**Phone again...Alice.**

_"But, but...you said you loved me!" Bella yelled. "I told you about being pregnant, and you left. You ran off to your wife and told me you didn't want anything to do with 'my problem' you called it. I was heartbroken. I loved you. I loved our child. But I was depressed. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't hold anything down. It couldn't...I didn't...I had a miscarriage. I never told anyone. Renee never even found out, because I wasn't that far along. I had to deal with this all on my own, Peter! I couldn't stay in Phoenix after that! So I came here."_

_"It's too bad you couldn't have held onto that, Bells. I might have come back around to you. I guess I'll give your mom a call when I get back to get my cello. Nice town you've settled into here, kid. Later."_

He walked out the door then, leaving it open. I could see Bella standing inside fall to the floor crying. The disgrace of a man got into his car and drove off. I had to breathe. I couldn't kill this man. I couldn't kill this man.

**Phone again...Carlisle. **

**Txt...Alice..."DON'T!!!"**

I was frozen where I stood. Then she looked up out the door, and saw me. She was staring at me. I was staring at her. Her look was scared and horrified. Mine was empty, because before she could see me, I had already gone from shock to pain to dejection to rage, and then I wiped it all away before she could see any of it. I finally was able to release my feet from the pavement where they were glued. I walked to the back of the car and removed the cello. I was almost robotic in my movements. I suddenly felt like the stone creature that I was. I walked up the stairs to the door.

"Edward, I..." She stammered with grief and remorse in her voice. She pleaded with her eyes, and mine were most likely black with rage.

"Your cello." I said coldly, leaning it up against the wall just inside the door. Then I turned closing the door behind me, and walked away. I didn't look back.

"Edward, please!" She called out. I could hear that she was crying, but I didn't look back, because my resolve wouldn't hold if I saw those brown eyes a wash with tears one more moment. I just got in my car and drove away. I sped off directly to my house, and screeched the brakes as I slid up to the steps of the front porch. I burst through the door.

"ALICE!" I roared, but I met Jasper.

"Back off, Edward." He warned. Jasper was the only one of my family that had a fair chance with me in a fight. "She couldn't see what was going to happen. Bella hadn't decided. You couldn't make your decision until you got there. She knew something was going to happen, and she tried to stop you."

I paced furiously in the living room. Emmett and Carlisle entered in from the kitchen cautiously. I glared up at them.

"Son, you walked away. That means something, but now you need to calm yourself down. You won't be benefiting anyone by going after that man." Carlisle said calmly.

I roared again, and I could hear the crystal vases shake on the shelves in the room.

"Go out hunting with your brothers for a while. Take your aggression out in the hunt. The girls have gone to Bella." He added.

"What?" I spun to face him.

"Esme knows a thing or two about what Bella is going through, and the girls wanted to give their support." He continued. I knew what he meant. Esme had lost a child before she was changed. It was why she was dying when Carlisle found her. She couldn't take the loss, and tried to kill herself. But not my selfless, Bella. She was strong. She was hurt. She was broken all because of that filthy animal of a man! Jasper grabbed my arm, and a wave of calm rushed over me.

"Let's hunt." He said as a demand, not a suggestion. Emmett led us out the back of the house, and off we ran. We ran all the way to Canada. I snagged mountain lion and a mean old grizzly. He gave me the fight I needed. I took all my aggression out on that large feral beast. He was no match for my rage. I pictured that weak, piece of shit of a man as I ripped the bears head from it's body, and came crashing down with my feet on it's twitching chest. I roared my anger again, and then fell to my knees emotionally exhausted.

We sat there for a while until Jasper was sure I was called down, and then we cleaned up a bit in a stream and headed home. When we got back, we could hear the girls talking animatedly from Alice's room. I could hear Bella's voice mixed in with theirs. Carlisle was in his study.

_Sleepover. _ He thought, and I could tell he was smiling. _Let your brothers know that we are not to disturb per Alice._

"Bad news." I said out loud.

"What?!" They both skidded to a stop.

"Sleepover. We're not invited. And Alice has sanctioned a 'Do Not Disturb'." I told them.

"Oh." They both said softly. We all knew that if Alice said to stay away, it was upon penalty of death. I knew my brothers would use the opportunity to catch up on some online gaming. I, on the other hand, was headed to my room. Once inside, I closed the door, and chose some calming music from my collection, changed into something comfortable, and laid back on my sofa. I tried to turn up the music and focus on it, but you just can't drown out a vampire's hearing.

I heard Esme telling Bella her story. She was married before to a cruel man, and how she had a baby who died soon after being born, and how she had tried to kill herself, but Carlisle saved her. She just didn't give the full how. Rosalie must have felt a closer kinship to Bella with the loss of opportunity for a child, and shared her story of her fiancee. Alice just supplied them all with tissues (the girls must have been putting on a good act) and food and drinks (for Bella). I couldn't sit still any longer after a couple of hours, and I could hear that Bella was sleeping. I wanted to go see her, but heeded Alice's warning, and went to Carlisle's study instead.

_Come in, Edward. _ He thought before I got to the door. I went in quietly closing the door behind me. Esme was inside as well, curled up on the leather sofa reading. She put her book down, and patted the spot next to her. I sat down, and she pulled my head over onto her lap, and I kicked my legs over the arm of the sofa. She softly tickled my face, and I sighed deeply.

"Is she alright?" I asked quietly. My eyes closed, and relaxing at my mother's soothing touch.

"She will survive, Edward. Bella is strong, but she is hurting. She thought you left, because you were disgusted with her. She has beat herself up over it." Esme told me.

"How could she think that?!" I sat up quickly yelling.

"Shhhh!" Carlisle and Esme shushed me. I clasped my hand over my mouth forgetting Bella was in the house sleeping. Concern about waking someone up was a first for the Cullen house.

"How could she think that?" I asked again in a normal tone.

"Edward, the people who knew or suspected her affair with Peter chastised and exiled her." Esme explained as I cringed at the sound of the man's name. "These 'friends' of hers who had known her her whole life abandoned her. When she saw your eyes so black and your continence so cold, she assumed it was all about her. That is just her nature. She assumed you were leaving her like the rest."

I had to go to her. I had to hold her and tell her I would never leave, but would she feel the same way once she knew about the man I have been for the last 80 years. It didn't matter now. I knew her truth, and she deserved the chance to decide if she accepted mine. I looked longingly towards the door to where she slept in Alice's room.

"Go to her, dear." Esme said softly. I took one last loving look back at my parents, and headed towards my fallen angel.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Please review why I am busy writing the next chapter!**


	12. Revelations

_End of Chapter 11_

_I had to go to her. I had to hold her and tell her I would never leave, but would she feel the same way once she knew about the man I have been for the last 80 years. It didn't matter now. I knew her truth, and she deserved the chance to decide if she accepted mine. I looked longingly towards the door to where she slept in Alice's room._

_"Go to her, dear." Esme said softly. I took one last loving look back at my parents, and headed towards my fallen angel._

I began to slowly walk down the hallway toward Alice and Jasper's room. What was I going to say? How much did I want to tell her? That one was easy. I wanted to tell her everything. I wanted to leave myself completely exposed and let her decide. But there were rules...the damn rules. I couldn't tell her everything. Never letting a human in on our world was vampire rule #1. I couldn't bring the Volturi down on my family or Bella. I just stood in front of the closed door running my hands through my hair willing the answer to come to me.

"Edward, can we speak to you for a moment?" I heard Rosalie call softly from downstairs. "Esme? Carlisle? Can you join us also?" I turned to see Esme and Carlisle coming out of his office, and we all walked downstairs together.

"The table?" I assumed, but then Rosalie surprised me.

"Not this time." Rosalie said. "This all feels too personal to be spread apart like that. If you don't mind, can we just talk here?"

Rose, Emmett, and Jasper were seated on the sofa. Alice was curled up in Jasper's arms. Carlisle and Esme squeezed in to the large chair together. Emmett got up, and curled up on the floor between Rosalie's legs and wrapped his arm around her thigh. Rosalie patted the now empty space next to her.

"So, we have been talking." Rosalie started. "About Bella."

"What about her?" I started getting defensive already. Alice reached out and placed her hand on my forearm and smiled down at me. It was then I realized how still she was being. This must be serious.

"Well, we think you should tell her about us." Rosalie said. "She is strong, and she can take this. We are all afraid that she will act human for once and run screaming, but we all love her, and want her to love us for who we are. We don't want to lie, and we don't want you to feel you have to lie for us. She has been lied to enough."

"But what about the Volturi? There are rules." I looked at Jasper this time. After the first century of his vampire life, he certainly was well aware of those rules and the repercussions.

"Sometimes breaking the rules is worth the risk, Edward. You are not breaking them for blood, or power, or want. You are breaking this one for love. That has to count for something." Jasper said, pulling Alice tight to his side.

"Tell her, Edward." Alice said. "It will all work out as it should." She smiled.

"What have you seen?" I asked. She was blocking, but let enough slip out that I knew she would be accepting, and that gave me courage.

"I do love you all." I said as I looked around at my family. "I couldn't have asked for a better family to share this life with. I don't deserve you."

"Hell no, you don't!" Emmett said punching my leg. "Now go see to your lady before you start kissing us all."

"Also remember that that is my marriage bed up there." Jasper winked.

"Thanks, jerks." I said jokingly as I got up. I looked around at all of their supportive faces, and turned smiling towards the stairs, and ran up them to Alice's door, and opened it. Bella lay with her hair fanned out above her head. Alice must have been being nice, because Bella was in a modest cotton blue pajama set. They must have gone shopping, because she was wrapped up in a white fleece blanket. It looked like she was sleeping on a cloud. Up in the clouds where you belong, my angel. I carefully took her up into my arms, and her head rolled over and lay against my chest, and her hand reached up and wrapped around my neck. I held her close breathing in the beautiful smell of her, and slowly carried her up to my room, now cursing the fact that I had never bought myself a bed. There was never a need before now. I would remedy that in the morning.

I sat down on my couch and kept her bundled up in my arms. She was so beautiful as she slept. I could watch her sleep forever. That is exactly what I was planning when her eyes fluttered open.

"Edward?" She asked groggily, trying to bring her eyes into focus.

"Hey there, sleepy girl." I said softly, brushing the hair from her face.

"Edward!" She jumped up at almost vampire speed, so she was straddling my lap. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what to say. You probably never want to see me again. I wanted..." I cut her off.

"Bella. You have nothing to apologize for. I am the one who should be apologizing. I am sorry I was not in control of myself earlier. I didn't want to leave you then, but I had to, before I hunted down that...man. I couldn't let myself do that. Not for me, but I couldn't do that to you. I want to be a better man for you, Bella, and I haven't been a good man. Not for a very long time. Bella, you have been nothing but truthful with me, and now, if you will let me, I want to tell you everything about myself. I need you to know the truth."

"Yes, please, Edward. No more secrets. Whatever it is, I will listen." She assured me as she held my hand. She climbed off my lap, and curled up next to me on the couch, and positioned herself, so she was facing me and giving me her full attention.

"I guess, I should start at the beginning." She nodded, and I continued. "I was born in Chicago in 1901."

I told her about my parents, and about the Spanish Influenza. I explained how Carlisle had found me and changed me when I was on the verge of death. I told her the stories of how Esme had entered into our family, and Rosalie and Emmett. She laughed with me when I talked about Alice and Jasper finding us. She listened to me explain our family's lifestyle and why we live the way we do. I also explained about the Volturi and the rest of the vampire world. I confessed to my rebellious period when I sought out the scum of the earth and fed on their vile blood. She brushed a lock of hair from my face as I told her about returning back home to Carlisle and Esme, and how they welcomed me home.

She listened to my 80 years of liaisons. She shook her head and held my hand as I tried to convince her how I wasn't worthy of even her friendship, because I was no better than that wicked man who used her so viciously. I told her about how her blood sang to me, and that I was the most dangerous threat to her. Again, she shook her head, and continued to comfort me. She said if that were true, her family wouldn't have allowed me to be here. She already loved and trusted them so much.

Finally, I told her the one secret that no one knew. That despite my history, I had never kissed a woman before. How I was saving that one part of myself for my first love. My one love. I explained how vampires, because everything is so amplified with us, that we mate for life. Once we find our match, our soul mate. That is it for us.

"And have you found her yet?" She asked not meeting my gaze. I reached across, and took her face into my hands, bringing her gaze up to meet my eyes.

"Yes, Isabella Swan. I have, and in my eyes, she is the most perfect creature I have ever beheld. She is smart, and loving, and selfless, and brave, and trusting, and the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. My family loves her. But most of all...I love you, Bella. With every fiber of my eternal being, I love you." Tears were silently running down her face, but her perfect mouth was curled up into a loving smile.

"As I love you, Edward. As I love you." She whispered through her tears. If I was capable of tears, they would have been there as well, because my heart was over-flowing with requited love. She then took my face into her hands and slowly leaned forward. All the time asking me with her eyes if it was OK. Then her soft mouth met mine. Her full lips wrapped themselves around my top lip, as I took her bottom lip between mine. Then she shifted to kiss my bottom lip softly. Slow, sweet kisses flowed against my lips, and then more passion flowed into the kiss as her lips parted and she slid her tongue across my bottom lip, and a satisfied hum danced in her throat. I reached my hands around her neck and into her hair, and pulled her passionately into my mouth. This was everything I dreamed about when I fantasized about my first kiss. This was better than the hundreds of encounters I had experienced over the years. This was full of love. This was a yearning to be one with someone in body, because our spirits were already inescapably intwined. We finally broke apart breathing heavily, and I took her into my arms. I laid her down next to me on the couch wrapping her up in the blanket, and then wrapping myself around her.

"I love you" I whispered kissing her cheeks.

"I love you" I whispered kissing her nose.

"I love you" I whispered kissing her eyes.

"I love you, Edward. Always." She said letting her gaze linger as she said those sweet words to me. I sighed, and kissed her once more. She snuggled her face into my chest then, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Another one in one day! I'm on a roll, people! Let me know if I am moving too fast, and the story is suffering. I can slow it down, and pace myself. :-) Review! Review!**


	13. Man Hunt

_End of Chapter 12_

_"I love you" I whispered kissing her cheeks._

_"I love you" I whispered kissing her nose._

_"I love you" I whispered kissing her eyes._

_"I love you, Edward. Always." She said letting her gaze linger as she said those sweet words to me. I sighed, and kissed her once more. She snuggled her face into my chest then, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep._

I laid there all night watching Bella sleep, and to my delight, talk. I was worried that her dreams would be dark reminders of that man and what he had done to her. The thought of that piece of shit desecrating this beautiful creature not only physically, but emotionally had my rage building back up inside of me again. I buried my head into her hair and inhaled trying to calm myself with her scent. It was then that my name fell in a soft whisper from her lips. I quickly looked up at her afraid that I had woke her, but her eyes were still closed, and her breathing still deep and relaxed.

"Edward...don't go...I love you." She said as she slept, and then she snuggled into me further, and wrapped her leg up around my hip.

I gasped as I felt her leg wrap around me, and pull me close. I froze trying to fight back the blaze of desire that was sweeping over me. The incubus in me was grinning. Her soft warm body pressed up against mine. The soft curves of her young flesh. Her hot breath on my neck. It would be easy to pry her awake with soft kisses, and she would be willing once she was. They all were.

"Edward!" Alice hissed from somewhere in the house.

I got up as quickly, not jostling Bella at all, and wrapping her up snuggly in the blanket, and sped out of my room. Jasper was waiting for me downstairs with a rush of relaxing feelings. It was a vampire's cold shower.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I breathed, bending over gripping my knees. "I wouldn't have. I couldn't do that to her. Not like that. Not now."

"It's OK, brother." Jasper said patting my back. "Some habits are hard to break." He gave me a knowing look. Jasper had struggled continually with our lifestyle after his first century of living with violence and bloodlust. But he stayed. He struggles and lives this life he knows is what is right for him, because of Alice. He fights his urges to be the man she deserves. I was strong enough to do the same for Bella.

Around 7, Bella found her way down the stairs, showered and dressed, and hair smooth and shiny. Alice must have heard her get up, and attacked. Esme had made her some breakfast, and we all secretly watched her eat in fascination, but mostly in disgust, since we would all have to regurgitate what was on her plate if we ate it. After she was done, she tried to help with the dishes, but Esme shooed her away, so she came out to the living room to join us.

"Alice, can I borrow your phone?" She asked. "I should call Renee and let her know that P...that he might be contacting her about the cello."

"Sure, Bella." Alice said handing her the phone. "Do you want us...?" Alice motioned asking if Bella wanted some privacy, but she shook her head no, as she finished dialing the number and put the phone to her ear.

"Hi, mom." Bella said.

"Oh Bella, honey! So good to hear your voice! How are you, honey?" Renee asked happily.

"I'm great. I had a sleep over last night with some new girlfriends." She smiled at Alice and Rosalie. "Listen, mom, Peter, my old cello tutor stopped by the house on his way through town. He was looking for the cello of his that he let me use during lessons, so you might be hearing from him, because I told him it was in Phoenix with you."

"Peter was there?!" Renee shrieked. "What did he say? Did he touch you?"

"Mom, mom...calm down. What has you so worked up?" Bella asked worried.

"Bella, honey. The police have been looking everywhere for him. They even stopped by the house. He has been having an affair with Lauren next door. He got her pregnant, convinced her to abort it, and then skipped town. Her parents found out before she could, and called the police and are pressing charges. It turns out that Peter Johnson isn't even his real name. He is wanted all across the country for this same thing. Oh honey...did he ever...I have been so worried that he..." Renee couldn't bring herself to say what she feared.

"Mom, I...he...I couldn't tell you..." Bella stammered and looked like she and the phone were about to drop. I wrapped my arm around her, and Esme took the phone.

"Renee? This is Esme Cullen. I'm Alice and Rosalie's mother. Bella's friends. My girls happened to arrive last night at Bella's soon after Peter had left. After they heard what had happened, they brought her to stay at our house, because Charlie was working late. I am afraid all your worse nightmares about this man are true. She is fine at the moment. We are happy to have her here with us and take care of her for now."

"I've got to get up there. Is that why she left Phoenix?" Renee asked.

"It is my impression that it is the case. He didn't touch her last night. She is physically fine now, but she was taken advantage of by this man. There was a baby that she miscarried in the very early stages, but she has seen a doctor, and there is no physical damage done." Esme hardly kept the sorrow from her voice. Both of my sisters were dryly sobbing into their husbands chests. Bella just stood there looking into my eyes like they were her life raft in this storm of truth. So, I stood there and held her gaze. Willing on my love for her through my eyes, hoping it would somehow be enough. I could feel Jasper's attempts to ease some happiness into us, but Alice's grief for her friend's past was overwhelming him.

I had a realization then. The police were looking for him. I knew the make, model, and license plate of the car he was driving. Without letting go of Bella, I reached for a pad and paper, and quickly wrote down the information and handed it to Esme.

"Renee, Bella did see the make, model, and license plate of the car he was driving if that would help the police." Esme conveyed the information to Renee, while Bella looked at me questioningly.

"I'll explain in a minute." I whispered.

"I better call Charlie. I don't want Bella to have to explain this to her father. It's going to be hard enough living with him after this." Renee said ruefully.

"Yes, I think it may be best if you tell Charlie." Esme said. Bella became rigid in my arms.

"I am sure he will begin his man hunt as soon as the words leave my mouth. Would you mind at all if Bella stays with your family while he begins his search? I am sure it will be a 24/7 mission until he is found, and I don't want her to be alone. She sounds like she is very comfortable at your home." Renee asked mother-to-mother.

"Of course Bella can stay with us while Charlie does what he needs to do. She is a wonderful girl, and I already feel she is part of the family." Esme smiled at Bella, and reached out to stroke her cheek in a motherly gesture.

"I am going to catch the first flight I can up there. Is this the number where I can reach you?" Renee asked.

"This is my daughter Alice's number. Let me give you mine, and our address. Feel free to come right over when you get in town. Do you need someone to pick you up from the airport? I can send one of my children." She asked.

"Yes, that would be great." Renee agreed.

"Great. Just call me when you get your flight information." Esme said.

"Thank-you so much, Esme. To you and your family. It is nice to hear that Bella is someplace where she is loved at a time like this." Renee said gratefully.

"She is so very loved." I whispered in Bella's ear, pulling her close. She closed her eyes, and tucked her head into my neck.

"You are very welcome, Renee. I promise we will take good care of her. Good-bye." Esme ended.

As she closed the phone, Esme exhaled deeply, and smiled lovingly at Bella.

"How are you, dear?" She asked stroking Bella's hair.

"Shocked, but not completely surprised." Bella said softly looking down at her hands, and shaking her head slowly back and forth. "I was such a fool."

"No, Bella." I exclaimed. "You were manipulated and used. None of this is your fault. He is the villain." She looked up to argue. "I am not saying you are weak, because you are the bravest person I know. I have a feeling that this is not the end of this for you. When they catch him, I am sure you will be asked to testify. I will be beside you every step of the way." Someone, Emmett cleared their voice in an irritated fashion. I rolled my eyes. "WE will be beside you."

"Hell yes, we will." Emmett said. Rose kissed his cheek.

"Why did you say I saw the car?" Bella asked.

"We can't testify, Bella. We can't be involved at that level. It is too risky for us. Our names in official court records like that. This is going to be a high profile case, I am guessing. We can't risk that exposure. But we WILL be there, Bella. We love you. You are our family now." I smiled as I said those words and it filled me with more happiness than I could have ever imagined as I looked around at the other faces smiling back at Bella and nodding.

"I love you all, too." Bella said with a smile and a blush, and everyone gathered around us and hugged us tightly.

"Don't squash the human!" Bella said with a giggle, and tension broke as everyone laughed.

Charlie, naturally was beyond livid, and called in every favor that was ever owed to him. He was on the war path. Renee arrived the next day, and came directly to our house. She and Charlie were greatly thankful for our hospitality, but Renee, not wanting to impose, despite Esme's objections, took Bella back to Charlie's house. They were never alone, though, as the girls practically lived there during this time. They only went home to "sleep". I visited once before my brother's and I set out to track Peter down ourselves. I had to make things safe for Bella. I had to give her closure and set this right, or she would never heal.

I followed Peter's scent to Seattle, and found him at a motel on the outskirts of the city. An anonymous tip, and he was picked up in no time. He was extradited to Phoenix for his trial, but lawsuits across the country started popping up once it was discovered that he had been arrested. The whole thing became a media circus. Bella's identity was protected, because she was still a minor, but she became withdrawn due to the attention, even though she was shielded from the worst of it.

After a week, Renee went back home to Phoenix to arrange Bella's lawyer, and handled all the details pertaining to the impending trial. Charlie would hardly let Bella out of his sight. I only got to be with her in school, and the few hours of visitation I got when I accompanied one of my sisters over to her house. After two weeks of not being able to hold her like I needed...like she needed, I crept to her window for the first time. I could hear Charlie's snores from his room, but saw that Bella's light was still on. She was sitting on her bed with her iPod on, and reading. I tapped gently on the glass, and she jumped.

"How did you get up here?" She whispered.

"Vampire." I said with a tone of obviousness, and I slid into her room. She quickly grabbed me in her little vice like arms, and buried her head in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head.

"I missed you." She said.

"You just saw me this afternoon." I teased.

"I missed THIS." She said squeezing me with her arms, and looking up into my eyes. "I feel so safe when I am with you. I feel so relaxed and at ease." She snuggled in closer. I sat down on her bed, and pulled her up so I was cradling her in my arms. I placed her book and iPod on her bedside table, and reached up and turned out the light. I began to stroke her hair and hum softly to her.

"I haven't been able to sleep. I keep waking up scared and feeling like I am completely alone." She yawned. "Can you stay?" She asked.

"Of couse, my love. Anything you need." I said hugging her before laying her down on the bed, wrapping her in her blankets, and then curling up beside her. She rolled over and laid her head on my chest, and reached up to absentmindedly play with the hair behind my ear. I began to hum once again, and I felt her breathing begin to slow into a peaceful pattern.

"Edward." She strained through her sleepy haze.

"Yes, Bella?" I asked.

"I love you." She whispered as she floated into unconsciousness.

"I love you, always." I whispered into her hair as she relaxed into a sleep against me.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Another strange turn for Bella's story. I already have the next few chapters planned out, but I have some cooking to do for tonight, so I won't get another chapter out today. Have a very Happy New Year! Be safe!**


	14. Bella's Story

_End of Chapter 13_

_"Edward." She strained through her sleepy haze._

_"Yes, Bella?" I asked._

_"I love you." She whispered as she floated into unconsciousness._

_"I love you, always." I whispered into her hair as she relaxed into a sleep against me._

BPOV

----------

It was no real surprise to me when Renee called me the next day to say the best prosecuting firm in LA had contacted her about representing me in my trial, and pro bono, at that. I can only guess how many pro bono Cullen dollars were behind this. They flew up to Seattle, and drove to Forks two days later to talk with Charlie and I. Well, mostly me. This type of stuff was to be expected. They wanted to know every minute detail of my relationship with Peter...

Peter and I met the summer after my freshman year of high school. Renee had the idea that she, meaning we, should learn to play the violin after seeing a Celtic Woman special, and her wanting to jump around and play like a pixie goddess like Máiréad Nesbitt. I went along, but was never really interested in the violin. It was then that our instructor, Peter, suggested that I might try the cello. I remember him sitting me down off to the side from where my mother was plucking her way on her new violin. I remember the feeling of his hand on my shoulder as he sat me down the chair. How he slid the cello between my legs, and how he had his hands on my thighs explaining the correct positioning of the cello. He slid the hair off of my shoulder, grazing my neck with his fingers, as he laid the instrument against my chest. Peter than put the bow in my hands, with his hand guiding mine, he went over proper bowing. I felt uncomfortable at the time, but I am naturally shy, so I dismissed it as the embarrassment of any attention.

As it turned out, I was a bit of a natural, but Peter insisted to my mother, that I could be great if I kept up my lessons, and I did love to play. The cello's sound has that certain melancholy tone that called to me. Renee lost interest in her violin after only a month, but I kept playing. Peter praised me constantly. Always little compliments and touches. Always telling me how special I was and how my playing transported his soul to a special place I created for just the two of us. He confided in me about the troubles in his marriage (which I realize now was all a ruse), and I opened up my soul to him about my parents, and my true feelings about the life I had led so far. It was around then that his good-byes started being accompanied by hugs. I was starting to blossom and mature, physically, around that time. I was a "late bloomer". Soon he was telling me how beautiful I was becoming. How I took his breath away. He said he could never imagine ever being as captivated with another creature. I was a young, impressionable girl. It was the first time a boy or man ever talked to me that way, or touched me with such adoration and reverence. I was falling in love.

Then one afternoon I came in for my lesson, and he had his small studio a glow with candles. He said we were taking a break that day. He handed me a single rose. A beautiful icon for his. He walked over and ran his hand gently across the blush on my cheek. Then he reached down with tenderness and kissed me. My first kiss. I knew it was wrong, but I didn't know how to reject this man. If this authority figure thought this was OK, then it must be. He used his sweet words and my innocence to work towards his ultimate goal. He picked me up, and I was swept away. He took me over and laid me on the blanket he had laid across the floor. He told me how he wanted to worship every part of me. How he had been looking for me his whole life, and was never going to let me go. Everything happened so fast, it was all a blur of pain and motion, and then it was over before I realized what we had done.

We continued on, though we never made love again, and his touches became less frequent. I asked him what I had done as he distanced himself slowly. By then, four weeks had past, and I knew there was a bigger problem now than his distance. A test confirmed my worst nightmare. I was pregnant. I was scared and mortified at first. I didn't know what to think or do. I decided to tell him the next afternoon at my lesson. I walked in, and was glad to see we had the place to ourselves. I told him I was pregnant. He told me he was ecstatic. That he loved that our child was growing inside of me. He started on about marriage and our family, and playing to the baby, and spending the rest of our lives together. He made love to me again that day. I was on cloud nine on my way home, not even thinking about what I was going to tell everyone. He had asked me to wait.

I didn't have practice the next day, but went to the studio anyways. I was in love with this man, and I wanted to see him. I burst through the door all a glow his love. It was then that I saw him. He was with my neighbor, Lauren. I didn't know she was taking lessons. He was pushing the cello between her legs. His hands were on her thighs explaining how to hold the instrument. It was her hair now that he was brushing aside. His fingers gliding across her neck. It was her ear he was whispering into as he guided her bowing across the strings. I let out a sob, and he looked up at me. I was expecting shock or remorse, but it was a look of dissidence and conquest.

I started to leave, and he ran after me. My heart leapt as he grabbed my arm. He was going to beg for my forgiveness. He was going to tell me how I had misconstrued what I saw. That I was his girl forever.

"Bella," he said. "This isn't going to work out."

What? I couldn't speak. My world was quickly shattering all around me.

"I am thinking of working things out with my wife. We had fun, but we can't see each other anymore." He said like he was canceling our cello lessons, not my life.

"What about the baby?" I choked out, my hand instinctively going to my stomach.

"Do with that as you please. It's not my problem." And that is all he said to me. He turned and walked away. There he left me standing on the sidewalk with my heart ripped out and strewn carelessly in his wake. That was the last time I talked to him until he showed up at my door here in Forks. I was so upset about his abandonment, I couldn't sleep or eat. I lost the baby. I was never far along, so no one ever knew about the baby. I went to a free clinic to be examined by a doctor, and no further medical assistance was needed. I had passed the baby cleanly, he had said. But I didn't feel clean. I felt even emptier than before. I blamed myself for everything. The lost baby just represented how I couldn't hold onto him or his love.

It was then that I noticed people had been talking around me. How long had they been talking? Had they suspected this the whole almost two years I had been taking lessons with him? Was I not the first? I couldn't take the spotlight in normal getting-called-on-in-class situations, and this negative spotlight made me withdraw even more. It was then that my mom told me about my step-dad's opportunity with spring training, and how she wished she could go with him. I had found my out. I had never lived with Charlie, my dad. A little town like Forks, which now appeared like the perfect quiet hole in the world to take refuge, seemed like it was calling me. I called Charlie and asked if I could come. He said yes, of course, and Renee and Phil went to Florida, and I went to Washington. I never expected, wanted, or needed to see Peter or Phoenix again. I was going to finish up high school in Forks, and then disappear somewhere for college leaving everything behind me...

And now they knew my story. I was exhausted after recalling it all. I longed for Edward now. His comforting embrace. Would he want me after he heard this? Would he really want to spend his time with damaged goods? Could I ever trust in his love? How long would it be before his love ran out too?

-----------------------------------------------------------

**OK...that chapter made ME sad. Sorry it took longer than I have been posting to get this up. I ran into a creative road block, until this idea of doing a chapter from BPOV came to me...telling her story. What did you guys think? More soon...promise!**


	15. Price of Being A Vampire

_End of Chapter 14_

_And now they knew my story. I was exhausted after recalling it all. I longed for Edward now. His comforting embrace. Would he want me after he heard this? Would he really want to spend his time with damaged goods? Could I ever trust in his love? How long would it be before his love ran out too?_

EPOV

-------------

I sat frozen in my car. I had parked a couple streets away. Close enough to hear, and not be seen. I had expected that hearing Bella's story would feel enraged all over again. I was ready for the urge to speed off to Phoenix and rip that man to shreds. I had even brought Jasper with me, and Alice upon her insistence, to keep me calm. But that is not what I felt now. I felt empty. Not only, because my beautiful Bella had been used and thrown away, but because I felt the guilt of 80 years of lecherous behavior come crashing down on me. How could I ever face Bella when I had been no better than the man that had used her. She had heard my story, and accepted me some completely...blindly, it felt like now. Was I manipulating her for my own selfish need for her, now? I had already put her life in danger by telling her our story. If the Volturi ever found out...

"Don't worry, Edward. This will all work out." Jasper said from the passenger seat, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I just shook my head. He must have sensed my worry. Then the despair rushed back over me.

"How can you say that, Jasper?" I retorted. "You know what I have been for the last 80 years! I am no better than that piece of shit man down in Phoenix! I used women!"

"And they used you." Alice quipped from the back seat. "Edward, you never made any promises. You saw their minds. They were all willing participants who expected nothing in return."

"Does that really make it better, Alice?" I turned to face her.

"I don't know, Edward." Alice said quietly. Something I had never heard her say.

"How can I ever deserve her?" I said looking out into the rain, more to myself.

"Edward." Jasper said softly, a sadness in his voice. I turned and looked at him. "I have to believe in reformation. That it is possible." He turned and looked at Alice, and grabbed her hand. "Otherwise, I lose everything."

I knew what he meant now. Jasper's century of a different type of bad behavior had him struggling with his past daily. He had been fighting his past for 50 years, for Alice. He would fight the rest of eternity to be worthy of her and her undying love. I hadn't even begun my fight, but I would. I would fight for Bella. Alice's expression suddenly went blank.

"See...there you are. Maybe my psychic ability is wearing off on my man." Alice said with a smile. She was showing Bella and I together in my meadow. We were both smiling and laughing.

"Thanks, Alice. Jasper." I did a long, slow exhale. Suddenly, Alice went rigid again.

"NO!" She said. I quickly scanned her mind. It was us, all of my family. The house was strange, and everything was in boxes. Everyone looked so sad.

"Alice...where are we?" I asked. Jasper looked panicked between the both of us. Then the sight of a road sign flitted through her vision. Ithaca, NY. I didn't wait for an answer. I revved the engine, and sped home. Alice filled Jasper in on the vision on the way back to the house. I ripped the car to a stop in front of the porch.

_We are in the dining room._ Carlisle thought.

I ran inside with Alice and Jasper behind me. Carlisle was sitting in his usual place at the table looking solum. Esme was seated next to him with her face buried in his shoulder. He was slowly stroking her hair. Emmett and Rose were seated next to them. Rosalie had on a dead expression, but was gripping Emmett's hand under the table fiercely. Emmett had his forehead resting on the edge of the table staring at the floor. All of their thoughts screamed sadness. Jasper's shoulders hunched with the weight of it.

"What happened?!" I asked frantic. "Why are we going to Ithaca?"

"Sit down, Edward. Alice. Jasper." Carlisle said with false calm in his voice. Once we were seated, Carlisle took a deep breath and began.

"We have all been following Bella's case in the newspaper. Jasper has had his own team on alert for any snoopers on Bella." I glared at Jasper, and he shrugged like a kid caught keeping a secret. "They called this morning. Peter's team has hired some of the best PIs. They are sending out teams to follow all of the girls. To watch what they do. Who they hang out with. .." He ended pointedly. "Our link to Bella, until this trial is behind her, puts us at too great of a risk for exposure. If our family's link to her is found out, we could be asked to give testimony at the trial, and you know we can't do that. The PIs will be arriving in two days. I informed the hospital that there is a family emergency back east and we all must leave for a while to attend to it. Esme called this morning to withdraw you all from school. We start packing tonight."

The room was eerily silent. No one moved. No one breathed. No one thought. We were momentarily the stone statues that our bodies were. I was the first to move. Throwing myself from my chair and sending it careening into the wall behind me. I let out a roar of pain, and fell to my knees curling over onto my legs; my head falling into my hands. Esme hurried from her chair, and came over next to me to wrap herself around me.

"It's only for a short while, Edward." She said soothingly, as she stroked my hair. "Just a few months. A year at most until Bella's part of the trial is over. Then the next girl will steal the spotlight of the lawyers."

"I can't leave her. I can't leave her." Was all I could say.

"We have to leave, Edward. For not only our anonymity, but her safety." Carlisle added.

"You just said she is going to have people descending on her now more than ever. She is going to be so afraid. She needs my protection. How can you ask me to leave her now?" I looked up at him, pleading.

"She has Charlie. He is a good man, and he will keep her safe." Carlisle cleared his throat. "We can take no chances with this, so I must ask one more thing of you all." And I fell back over as I read his thoughts. "None of you can make any contact with Bella while we are gone. No phone calls. No letters. No _clothes_. (Alice sighed) Nothing left behind that could link her to us. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded sadly.

"Edward, why don't you invite Bella over tomorrow, so we can all say good-bye." Carlisle said.

Everyone got up then, and went their separate ways, but everyone's thoughts were of Bella. I would wait until tonight to go to Bella. The lawyers would be there until late. I thought about sitting down at the piano, but even that could give me no comfort tonight. I slowly trudged up to my room. I was about to be exiled to purgatory. There could be no light in my world without Bella. My existence had always been darkness, and she was the sun. My sun. Now my world was suddenly eclipsed. I looked around the inside of my room. Someone had already put some boxes in there for me. I started tucking away handfuls of CDs. I had my entire room packed up in an hour.

It was midnight as I stood in the trees surrounding Bella's house. I closed my eyes, and carefully listened to the thought around me. No one monitoring Bella yet, and Charlie was asleep. I ran up the side of her house and into her window. She was waiting for me.

"Edward!" She yelled in a whisper, and she leapt off of her bed and into my arms. "Today was so draining. I wish you could have been here with me."

"I am always with you, Bella." I said holding her as close as I could. I inhaled washing myself with her scent. Memorizing every detail of it. I pulled her back and took her face in my hands. I took in every nuance of how her hair met her forehead. Every freckle. Every dimple. I saved her eyes for last. I dove deep into those brown pools wishing I never had to resurface. I only broke the gaze when I realized she wasn't breathing. She gasped in a breath, and I pulled her tight again.

"Edward. What's going on? You look like you are memorizing me." She said from my chest. God, why did she have to be so perceptive.

"I just missed you." I didn't want to tell her tonight that we were leaving. I would tell her tomorrow at my house. "We, my family and I, were wondering if you might be free to come over and play tomorrow." I used my years of acting to bring a smile to my face.

"I don't know if Charlie will let me. You know how he has been lately." She sighed.

"He has to work all day tomorrow, and I know he hates the idea of you being here alone right now." A smile came to my face as I finished. "Plus, Alice is attacking at dawn. Charlie doesn't stand a chance."

"Then it is a done deal." She smiled up at me.

"Ready for sleep, my love?" I asked pulling back the covers for her.

"Yes." She breathed out, and climbed in. "I know it is not the last time I am going to have to tell that story." She shivered. "But I wish it were. I wish I could put this all behind me, so I can move on with my life. That time is starting to feel like a black hole that keeps sucking me back in."

I tucked her into her bed, and then curled up beside her and turned out the light. I began humming to her. She started dozing off, but then her brow furrowed.

"What are you humming?" She asked me, her eyes still closed. "I don't recognize it."

"An unpublished work." I laughed to myself.

"Who's?" She turned and looked at me now.

"Mine." I smirked.

"I like it." She smiled, and snuggled up to me. "What is it called?"

"Bella's Lullaby." Her eyes flew open and her eyes drew me in, even in the dark. She reached up with her hand and stroked my cheek, and stretched her neck out, and I came down and met her lips with mine. It was slow and tender, though I felt like electricity was coursing through my veins. After a moment, she broke away smiling ear to ear at me.

"I love you, Bella."

"So it seems." She said, and she snuggled into my chest. "You can start humming my lullaby now." I could feel that she was smiling, and that is all I needed. I hummed my ode to her and soon she was asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Double chapter update. You can review now or wait until after you finish the next one. :-)**


	16. Sweet Goodbye

**A/N: This chapter actually has a song that I listened to on repeat as I wrote this, if you are interested in such a detail. Tracy Chapman "The Promise". I also mention the song in the chapter, because it is perfect. Song lyrics are referenced in italics. **

_End of Chapter 15_

_"I love you, Bella."_

_"So it seems." She said, and she snuggled into my chest. "You can start humming my lullaby now." I could feel that she was smiling, and that is all I needed. I hummed my ode to her and soon she was asleep._

Alice attacked at dawn just as I promised. Charlie had no chance. No one had a chance against Alice when she had her mind set. She even talked Charlie into letting her sleep over since the boys were going off on a camping trip. Another girl's night. I had caught Alice in the morning to let her know that I hadn't told Bella that we were leaving yet, so she played it cool. She had Bella packed in no time once Charlie left for work, and they pulled up to the house around nine.

Esme had gone above and beyond stocking our kitchen with snacks and food for Bella's lunch and dinner. Everyone was home today. We spent the day playing all the getting-to-know-you board games that Alice could find, laughing, and all of us soaking in as much Bella as we could get. We were also trying to give her as much as we could to hold on to while we were gone. She just didn't know it yet.

"Tell the story about the bus concussion again!" Emmett pleaded with Bella.

"No!" Bella yelled back at him turning red all over again.

"Gah!" He pointed. "It was enough to get you to blush. I guess that will do. I'm going to miss..." Rose smacked him on the back of the head.

"Bella, can I get you anything else to eat?" Esme asked, trying to change the subject.

"Are you guys trying to fatten me up for a snack later?" Bella asked coyly. Everyone froze for a moment, and then Bella busted up laughing. "I got you guys!" She was laughing so hard she was crying. Everyone was laughing with her now. "You should have seen your faces!" She was holding her sides she was laughing so hard. I closed my eyes and memorized that sound. I would need the reminder of her being happy soon.

"God, I love your girl, Edward." Emmett slapped me on the back, as he got up off the floor. He helped Rose up, and even she was smiling at me, but when she turned away from Bella, her face became pained.

"You weren't completely committed to the offer, Jasper." Alice said reassuringly as she patted his arm. Bella stopped laughing. Then Alice pointed at her with her wind chime voice ringing across the room. "Payback's a bitch, Bella."

"OK, you all...enough teasing." Esme said.

"Speaking of food...we better head out." Carlisle said.

"Where are you guys going?" Bella asked concerned, shooting a worried look at me.

"They, " I said waving my hand to indicate my family, "are going hunting. I went this morning."

"We'll be back in a little while." Alice said, running over to kiss Bella on the cheek and winked. It was then I noticed Alice was blocking me. What now! She just smiled at me as she skipped past and took Jasper's arm. Everyone waved, and were out the back door in a flash.

"So..." I said. "What would you like to do?"

"Will you play for me?" Bella asked.

"As you wish." I said. Bella smiled at the quote from The Princess Bride. She had mentioned in the course of the day that it was one of her favorite movies. "But only if you sit with me."

Bella nodded, and we walked over and sat down on the piano bench. I thought back to that day in the music store together, and thought another Rachmaninoff song would be fitting for tonight. I began playing "Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini". Bella smiled. She had mentioned the movie Somewhere In Time as well, and I knew this song was laced throughout it.

"Bella." I said as I played.

"Hmmm." She said dreamily.

"I have to tell you something." I played a little softer.

"That sounds ominous." Why did she always have to be so dead on?

"Don't be frightened, but we have discovered that Peter's lawyers have hired PIs to follow you. They are good. The best, even. They are going to track your every move. They are especially going to track who your friends are." I emphasized the last part. She gasped with understanding in her eyes, looking at me, and then back to the spot in the room where my family was just sitting moments earlier.

"You could get exposed." She said understandingly. "If they found out I was friends with your family. They would be all over you if they knew..."

"Exactly." I said.

"So I can't hang out with you guys until the trial is over." She nodded to herself sadly. I looked away now running my fingers through my hair. She eyed me suspiciously. "There's more, isn't there." She said now.

"Yes." I whispered. "We can't have contact with you in any way. No phone calls. No email. No letters."

"Letters? That sounds like you will be..." Understanding washed over her as she talked. "You're leaving."

"Yes." I choked out the word.

"How long?" She asked, her eyes now brimmed with tears.

"Until it is all over. Until it is safe for us." My head fell down in my hands. I couldn't look at her.

"I understand, Edward." She soothed. "I am sorry I am forcing your family to leave your home. This is all my fault."

"No!" I said sitting up, and taking her hands. "None of this is your fault. Sweet, sweet, Bella. This is that monster's fault in Phoenix. He brought this on you. He brought this on us." I said squeezing her hands making her realize I was talking about the two of us. "But this situation does not change anything for me, Bella. I love you. I know you have little trust in those words, but I am committed, and I will prove it to you. You are my world now, Bella. I know I am walking away physically, like he did. I feel like I am abandoning you when you need me most, but I will be here with you. Every second of every day I am away from you, I will be right next to you here {pointing to my mind} and here {I laid her hand where my heart should be}. Please, tell me you love me too. Please tell me you will wait for me. I WILL be back for you, Isabella Swan."

She was crying now. If I could, I would have been too. I held her close to me, afraid that I was going to be met with coldness, as I expected her to be shutting herself down at my departure. Instead, as always, she surprised me. She climbed up onto my lap, and wrapped her legs around my body, and her arms around my neck, and squeezed me so tight. She was trying to get as close to me as possible.

"Edward." She breathed my name into my ear, and my breath hitched.

"Yes, Bella." My voice sounded much huskier than normal.

"Can you do something for me before you go?" She asked. Her lips still at my ear.

"Anything." I held her close. She pulled herself back so she could look into my eyes.

"Make love to me." She said, and gave me a long slow blink before returning her hooded eyes to me.

"Bella..." I choked out. "I can't do that to you. Make love to you and then leave. It's what he did. I can't do that to you again."

"It's not what he did, Edward." She said looking upset now. "He lied to me. He used me. He had sex with me. He didn't love me. Are you saying you don't really love me? That this is all an act. Is this the incubus at work?"

Those words were like a slap to my face, and my expression fell.

"I'm sorry." She said and her shoulders fell. "If you don't want me...that way...I understand."

She tried to get up, and I reached out and clutched her to me. Kissing her head. How did I get to this place? Here she was offering herself in a loving act, and now she was wallowing in disgust with herself.

"You silly, beautiful girl. Look at me." I pulled her chin up with my finger. Her tear filled eyes met mine, and my heart crumbled. "Never think that I don't want you. I want you in every way. I have spent 80 years being guided by certain instincts. They were emotionless, selfish acts. I want to do right by you, Bella. I want to make love to you. I just don't know if I can. I have detached emotion from sex. It was a survival mechanism for me. It allowed me to be the monstrous creature I am." Now I was the one hanging their head down in shame.

"That is the past now." She said running her hands through my hair. Then she clutched a handful of it and tilted my head back so I had to look at her. "At least it better be!" She said playfully pointing a finger in my face. I smiled, and pulled her close.

"Oh Bella, I don't deserve you. I don't know if I ever will." I nuzzled my face into her neck.

"You took the thoughts right out of my head." She said. "I feel like you are getting some broken, second-hand version of what you have dreamed of, Edward." I put my fingers over her lips stopping her from saying any more.

"Don't ever say that again. Don't ever THINK that again." I was serious now. "You are my gift, Bella, though I have done nothing to deserve one. Maybe you are my pre-payment on redemption. I have not lived the life I should have been since before meeting you, Bella, but I swear to any God that will hear me, that I will spend the rest of my existence trying to be worthy of you."

She took my face now, and kissed me passionately. I felt it deeply then. This wasn't just lust driving us together. The feelings were over-whelming. The desire stirred in me, but it was not the same simple quest for climax that I usually felt before my conquests of the past. This was different. This was the desire to be as close to Bella as possible. To unite physically with this woman who had captured me in every other way possible. Maybe this is why she asked me. She wanted that last step of uniting ourselves to fill the gap while we were apart.

I swept her up into my arms, careful not to break our kiss. I walked slowly up the stairs that led to my room, and clicked the door shut behind us. I set Bella down, and she gasped.

"When did you get a bed?" She asked.

"I couldn't have you sleeping on the couch again, could I?" I said smiling down at her. I clicked on my stereo, that I had left to pack last. It was a CD of songs I had made that made me think of Bella. Eva Cassidy singing "Time After Time" began playing out into the room.

"Edward" She said running her hands through my hair, and down my cheeks. "You are too good to me."

"I haven't even begun to be too good to you, Bella." I reached down and began kissing her again. Slow, chaste kisses. Her arms snaked around my neck, and I felt her lips part as she deepened our kiss. Her fingers laced into my hair pulling me closer, and my arms pulled her small body close to mine. I broke this kiss to let her breathe, but continued my kisses behind her ear, and down her neck.

"Please, Edward." She whispered. I kissed her at the hollow of her throat, and my nose ran up her throat until my lips found hers again, and take a moment to look into her eyes. There wasn't fear, or desperation, or lust in her eyes. There was love. Love for me.

"I love you, Bella." My voice almost cracked as I said it. I was over run with emotion.

"I love you, Edward." Her hands slid out of my hair and down my neck. Her hands landed at the top button of my shirt. She looked at me asking if it were OK. I smiled and she began slowly unbuttoning the buttons of my shirt. I ran my hands through her hair, watching her face as she unbuttoned. When she reached the last one, she pulled the shirt from where it was tucked into my pants, and let it fall loosely around me. She reached out and put her small hands on my chest. Slowly running them down from the top to the bottom, slowly tracing every line and defining mark on me. She was the one memorizing now. I closed my eyes and sighed at the feel of her warm hands on me. She smiled up at me with the sound.

I reached out slowly towards the hem of her shirt. She gave me the smile that told me to proceed, and she lifted up her arms, as I slowly pulled her sweater up over her head, running my hands up her sides as I slid it off. Her hair came bouncing down around her soft shoulders. I tossed the sweater down, and pulled Bella close to me wanting to feel her warm skin against mine. I held her there for a while, running my hands over her back, and through her hair. She sighed into my chest, completely relaxed in my arms.

I tilted her head back kissing her neck in long soft kisses while I ran my hand down from her neck slowly tracing a path to her stomach. I brought my mouth back to hers again eagerly, and wrapped my arm around her warm waist pulling her close to me backing her towards the bed. I lifted her up with the arm that was around her waist and laid her back on the thick downy comforter. It billowed around her like a cloud.

"You are so beautiful, Bella. If I wasn't a vampire, I would tell you to not wake me from this dream." I kissed down her neck again and across her shoulders. I lifted her up, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. She let out a soft laugh.

"What, my love?" I asked looking for the source of her amusement.

"I guess there are moments where you wealth of experience comes in handy." She smiled and touched my cheek lovingly to show me that she wasn't bothered, and conveyed with her eyes that I wasn't to be bothered either. I reached over sliding one strap off of her shoulder, kissing it's decent to her finger tips, and repeated it on the other side as well. I had scene hundreds of breasts over the years, but the sight of my true love laying there before me left me bereft of words. I pulled her up, and clung her to me and silently sobbed into her shoulder.

"Shhh..." She said, running her fingers along the top of my back.

"It's all so much." I said meeting her eyes again. "I never imagined love could be so powerful. I am overwhelmed by you. I can't believe you are here with me. I just love you so much."

"Edward" She cooed. She then made the final step. Her hands reached down and slowly began unbuttoning my jeans, and I reached across to reciprocate the action. She raised herself up on her knees giving me room to slide off her remaining clothes. My fingertips grazed down the back of her thighs and calves as I pulled them off, and dropped them to the floor. I stepped to the side of the bed, to finish disrobing myself. I walked over to a small cubby draw in my desk, and grabbed protection, and returned to the goddess on my bed. My angel sent to save my soul. The soft guitar of Tracy Chapman's "The Promise" poured out into the room with all of my intensions.

_If you wait for me then I'll come for you_

_Although I've traveled far_

_I always hold a place for you in my heart_

_If you think of me, if you miss me once in awhile_

_Then I'll return to you_

_I'll return and fill that space in your heart_

She smiled at me, and beckoned me with her hand. I took it in mine, and laced my fingers with hers. I lay down beside her taking another long swim in the chocolate brown of her eyes. I rolled myself on top of her, keeping my weight to only a slight pressure upon her body resting on my elbows. I reached up with my finger tips, and pushed the hair back out of her face, and held my hands on the side of her face as I leaned in to kiss her once more. I brushed my lips on hers.

_Remembering_

_Your touch_

_Your kiss_

_Your warm embrace_

_I'll find my way back to you_

_If you'll be waiting_

"I love you." I whispered against her lips as I looked once more into her eyes.

"Always, Edward." Then she gave me a slight nod and look letting me know she was ready.

Slowly, we came together. A sensation ran through me like nothing I had ever felt before.

_If you dream of me like I dream of you_

_In a place thats warm and dark_

_In a place where I can feel the beating of your heart_

I took my time with slow, smooth motions. Watching her eyes roll back in her head and it fall back in the pleasure of me inside of her.

_I've longed for you and I have desired_

_To see your face your smile_

_To be with you wherever you are_

With every new movement, I felt like every emptiness that existed within me filled. Every wound, healed. My other half, found. Bella reached out and stroked my face, my shoulders, my chest...tears streaming silently down her face. Her eyes conveying that she was feeling the same thing.

"I love you, Edward."

"I will spend my whole existence doing nothing but love you, Bella."

Her legs slid up my hips, and she moaned out my name. I continued making love to my angel deepening my movements until she arched back and her body shuddered in pleasure, and I joined her clasping her to me releasing her name from my lips like a prayer.

_Together again_

_It would feel so good to be_

_In your arms_

_Where all my journeys end_

_If you can make a promise if its one that you can keep, I vow to come for you_

_If you wait for me and say you'll hold_

_A place for me in your heart._

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Had to end this chapter on a sweet note after all the drama I have put you all through. Review, my lovelies!**


	17. Time Passes

_End of Chapter 16_

_"I love you, Edward."_

_"I will spend my whole existence doing nothing but love you, Bella."_

_Her legs slid up my hips, and she moaned out my name. I continued making love to my angel deepening my movements until she arched back and her body shuddered in pleasure, and I joined her clasping her to me releasing her name from my lips like a prayer._

BPOV

-----------

I sat staring out the window of the airplane thinking back to that night before the Cullens had left. Edward and I spent the night making love and talking. I tried to memorize the sound of his voice, as we talked about all the things we would do once this was all over. I promised to study hard, and ace my college entrance tests, so we could go to college where ever we chose. He talked a lot about Dartmouth and New Hampshire. I stared endlessly at the way the light danced in the bronze of his hair, as I told him about my dreams of studying literature, and music. I had nuzzled into him to commit his smell to memory, while he held me close. Finally, I stared into his eyes, as he made love to me once again. I wanted to get lost into those eyes forever. But, forever ended in the morning.

All of the Cullens had gathered on their porch. They each took their turn hugging me good-bye. Carlisle made me promise to be careful. Esme told me how they would be thinking of me every moment they were away, and to be sure to eat. Emmett spun me in one of his big bear hugs, and told me to keep track of everything funny I did while he was gone. Rosalie brushed the hair from my face, and just gave me a smile. Jasper gave me a quick hug, and stood back for his wife. Alice wrapped her arms around me, and we both started sobbing. Neither of us wanted to let go, but when we did, she was overcome with her sadness, and Jasper had to pick her up and carry her inside. I could hear him whispering to her. Trying to sooth her, but I could tell he was having trouble calming his own emotions enough to help her.

Edward took me in his arms then. I really started crying then. He was my dream, and now it was time for me to wake up.

"I can't do this. I can't let you go." He said...so much sadness and agony in his voice. He buried his head into my shoulder, and he held me even tighter. I knew then that I must be strong enough for both of us. I ran my hand through his hair. I whispered silent "shhs" trying to sooth him.

"This is only temporary, my love." I began. "This is but a small moment in time. This moment will pass, and we will be together again."

"How can you be so calm...so sure..." He asked. I nudged my shoulder, so he had to look up at me, and I took his face in my hands.

"Because I am wrapped in your love." I said looking deeply into his eyes. "Your love gives me the patience to endure the invasion of my privacy that I am sure will happen. It will shield me from the stares and gossip that will surround me. It will give me company while I face the isolation that is a head of me. Your love will give me the courage to face down Peter in a crowded court room, and make sure he never victimizes another girl again. You are the reason I can do all of these things, Edward."

He gave a weak smile, and I knew I had to go before my resolve crumbled around me.

"And now, I must go. The sooner you go, the faster you can get back to me." I whispered. "I love you."

"Always, Bella. I love you always." He said, and we threw our arms around each other crashing together for one last passionate kiss. He picked me up, and carried me out to my truck. He put me inside, grabbing my face to kiss me once more.

"I will be with you every day we are apart." He said. "Never lose faith in me. I will be with you again."

"Do something for me." I said.

"Anything." He said eagerly.

"Look to the moon every night at midnight, and wish me a good-night. I will do the same." I asked him as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Every night...until we are together again." He said.

"I've got to go." I choked out. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Bella." He closed the door, and placed his hand against the glass. I reciprocated the action, started the car, smiled once more at my true love, and drove away.

When I got home, I ran to my room and cried for the next two days. Charlie was beside himself with what to do. He showed me affection the only way he knew how by bringing me food and drinks, and left me to my misery. It was until Sunday evening, when I had to collect myself enough to get ready for school the next day, that I finally started unpacking my bag from my stay at the Cullens. When I pulled out the final bunch of clothes, something fell to the floor. A blue iPod nano laid at my feet with headphones attached. How did that get in there? Did I grab it on accident? I picked it up, put in the earbuds, and pressed play. As soon as the music started, I knew this wasn't an accident. The piano spilled into my ears, and I knew this was Edward playing. I knew it, because it was my lullaby. The rest of the nano was filled with a combination of his playing and songs he picked to keep me company while he was away. They were all filled with love and promises of being reunited. I was convinced, more than ever, I could survive this.

The next few months were as normal as they could be. I went to school and came home. My fears of being a total social pariah were unfounded thanks to Angela Weber, and her boyfriend Ben. They gave me friendship and support. They sat with me at lunch, and I never felt truly alone. I laughed to myself at the thought of what Edward would do when he found out what good friends they had been to me. I'm sure they would be getting free rides to where ever they chose to go to school, a mint collection of Ben's favorite comics, and an elaborate studio of photography equipment for Angela.

I could always tell the PIs were around. Though I never saw them. I felt their presence. I was super careful with everything I said and wrote. I was careful with what I threw away. The lawyers kept in constant contact, because they wanted the trial over with before September, because they thought it would have more of an impact on the jury, if I was still underage during the trial. Many of the girls elsewhere were adults now. The idea of this being over in a matter of months gave me hope. It made me exciting that I might be getting Edward back for my birthday. I might actually look forward to my birthday for once.

I didn't go completely with out contact from Edward. Though no one would ever know that it was him, things would arrive at my house, that I knew he sent. Apparently, he was finding loopholes in Carlisle's "no contact" policy. The first thing to arrive was an application packet from Dartmouth. Charlie was surprised when he saw it on the table that night.

"Ivy league, Bella?" My dad asked. I could see the dollar signs flashing behind his eyes.

"They have an excellent literature and music program, dad. And lots of scholarship opportunities." I smiled trying to ease his concern.

"Well...go for the gold, girl." He laughed quietly. "Do you have one for Harvard too?"

"No." I rolled my eyes at him. The next week, the one from Harvard arrived. I knew he did that just to make me laugh. Others followed, University of Alaska, The University of Washington, The University of Oregon, ... all places, after hoping online, I discovered had a lot of cloudy days. He was anonymously giving me our options. I even started receiving applications for scholarship opportunities. He knew I would hate if his family paid for my education. He knew me enough to know I liked being independent. I loved him for recognizing that. He wanted me for me.

Every night, I would curl up with my nano, and look up at the moon. I closed my eyes and Edward was with me. I could feel his touch. I could imagine his smell. Then I would hear his voice whispering good-night.

This is how my days passed. The trial was set to begin in June. The lawyers wanted to wait until school got out, so my schedule wasn't disrupted. I couldn't help but wonder if someone was pulling some strings trying to keep my life as normal as possible. After school was out, I packed my things, and headed back to Phoenix. Renee was elated to have me back. Phil had been signed to the minor league franchise in Phoenix, so she didn't need to travel. The trial started on June 20th. I had to attend every day. It wasn't until July that it was finally my turn to take the stand. I had recounted my story just as I had on that very first day with the lawyers. My lawyer gave me a smile as he handed me over to Peter's defense. Apparently, the PIs found nothing on me, and most lucky of all, nothing on the Cullens. The most they tried to lay upon me is wanting to milk Peter for the money to pay for all the Ivy League colleges I had been applying to. I had them there telling them I had already received several scholarships for my ACT/SAT scores and general scholarly achievement. That shut them up. Jerks. By the end of August, the trial was over, and Peter was convicted, and he would never bother me again.

Renee was upset when she realized that I was planning on going back to Forks. I explained that I liked it there, and Charlie needed me. How I had friends there now, and was happy. Mostly, I was going back to wait for Edward's return. I hoped it would be soon. Renee reluctantly let me go. The ding of the seatbelt sign let me know that I was almost home.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it was such a wait. I was busy getting life back on track after the holidays. I hope to be updating more regularly. As always, let me know what you think!**


	18. Not Who I Was Expecting

**A/N: Sticking with BPOV for one more chapter.**

_End of Chapter 17_

_Renee was upset when she realized that I was planning on going back to Forks. I explained that I liked it there, and Charlie needed me. How I had friends there now, and was happy. Mostly, I was going back to wait for Edward's return. I hoped it would be soon. Renee reluctantly let me go. The ding of the seatbelt sign let me know that I was almost home._

Charlie was there waiting for me outside of the gates. He smiled at me as I walked towards him. Then he surprised me by taking me into an encompassing hug, holding me close to his chest, and resting his cheek on the top of my head.

"I missed you, Bells." He said softly.

"I missed you too, dad." My voice was choked with emotion. Charlie was not good at showing his emotion. I got that from him, so this put-it-all out there hug over-whelmed me.

"I'm sorry, honey. I should have been..." Charlie stammered.

"Dad." I soothed. "This isn't your fault. It's over now. I'm ready to move on." I said, still enjoying his embrace. Charlie gave a cough. I knew he was trying to get his emotions in check. I gave him his moment before looking up at him.

"Let's go home." I said. He nodded, and put his arm around my shoulders, and we walked out to the car.

Once we got home, I went to my room to toss my stuff in there. I reached into my pocket pulling out my nano, and set it on my desk. I wondered how long I would have to wait. When would he be able to return. My part of the trial was over now. Would he know? I wish I knew where he was, or how I could get a hold of him. I knew he would find out. He seemed to know about everything else. I sighed. I could be patient a while longer.

I was hungry after the long flight, so I walked down to the kitchen to make some dinner for Charlie and I. I went down and opened the refrigerator, and gasped. A case of beer, a pizza box, expired milk, and some discernible thing covered with mold were the only things in there. I opened the freezer now. Fish...just fish. I didn't even want to look in the cupboard.

"Charlie!" I yelled out exasperated. He came running around the corner.

"What?!" He said looking around for an intruder or something.

"Where is the food?" I asked. "You promised you would take care of yourself."

He shrugged guiltily, and looked down at his feet kicking the floor absentmindedly.

"I guess I am going to the store." I said. I reached over and grabbed the tin we kept the grocery money in.

"Honey, you don't have to do that now. We can just order pizza or something." Charlie said.

"No. It will feel good to do something normal." I said, patting his arm. "Plus...I missed my baby." Charlie gave me a startled, speculative look. "My truck, dad...my truck."

He laughed. I took inventory of the kitchen and made my list, and headed out to the door, waving to Charlie who was watching a baseball game on the couch.

"Be careful, honey." He said without looking up.

"I will, dad. I'll be back soon." I said.

I hurried out the door, and hopped down the stairs, and gave my girl a big hug on her fender. "I missed you." I said stroking the faded red paint. I climbed into the cab and laughed as it roared to life. I let out a long sigh rubbing my hands around the edges of the steering wheel. My truck was like me. I bit worse for wear, but dependable...steadfast. I pulled out of the drive, and headed down the street to the store.

As I drove along, I realized there was a stop I wanted to make, no, needed to make first. I had to see. But was it safe? Would it draw attention to them? I instinctively kept looking in my rearview mirror to see if I was being followed. Once I got closer, it would be obvious if someone was behind me. I could always keep driving past, if I was being followed. As I approached the Cullen's driveway, there was not another car in sight. I sighed with relief, and pulled up the long drive toward the house. As I pulled closer to the house, I froze. Parked in front of the house was a black Lincoln Towncar with very darkly tinted windows. I was about to turn around and leave, when the back window rolled down and an alabaster hand motioned me forward.

I pulled my truck into the spot I usually parked my truck, and killed the engine. Calm down, Bella. Don't attack them. Keep it cool. I slowly got out of the truck and walked toward the Towncar taking calming breaths. When I got to the window, I closed my eyes for a moment, and then looked in. I gasped. It was not Edward. It was not even a Cullen, but I knew from the skin and flawless features that I was staring back at a vampire.

"I'm sorry." I said collecting myself. "I was expecting someone else."

"That's OK, child. I'm an old friend of Carlisle, and I was in Seattle on business, and I thought I would stop in on my old friend." He said in a smooth voice. Something about him made my body shiver. I had never felt apprehensive with any of the Cullens. He was slightly different. His skin, on close inspection seemed almost translucent and fragile. How old was this vampire. His face looked like that of a middle aged man. It took me a minute to realize that this vampire probably didn't adhere to the Cullen diet. I realized now that the eyes behind the sunglasses he wore, were probably red. It was time to tread carefully. Would he respect the Cullens enough to let me go?

"I was just doing the same." I said trying to keep my voice even. "Well, I am not in town on business. I have been away a while, and I thought I would check in with some friends, myself."

"Friends?" He said with an intrigued smile on his face.

"Yes." I said wondering why this should surprise him. "I am in school with the Cullens. It's been a while since I had seen them, and I was hoping they would be home."

"You seem to have more of an intimacy with them than just school acquaintances, child." He stared at me now.

"How could you not once you meet them?" I said standing tall and proud of them. "As a _old friend_, you would know that better than I."

He laughed then, clasping his hands together, and smiling.

"And I can see why they keep you around." He said mirthfully. "You are an interesting creature."

"Well, since we both seem to be out of luck, I will be going now." I said.

"It was a pleasure meeting you,..." He said holding out his hand.

"Bella" I said taking his hand. His smile slowly slid from his face, and his eyebrows furrowed, and then the smile returned.

"Very interesting indeed." He said letting go of my hand. "I think you may know my friend better than I realized."

"Nice meeting you,..." I said as I started to turn away.

"Aro" He said. "I hope to see you again, someday, sweet Bella." With that his window went up and the car pulled away.

That was strange. _Aro_. There was something familiar about that name, but I couldn't place it. I leaned back against my car, and thought about the strange vampire. There was something ancient and regal about him. Something that emanated authority. Yet, he seemed to have been taken aback by my touch. Was it because I didn't react to the coldness. I was pretty used to that. Maybe he was shocked that I didn't recoil.

This strange visiter had stirred up so many questions in me. Unfortunately, only one question was answered. The Cullens were not back yet. I was ready for them to be home. I needed them to be home! How could I let them know? Then it hit me...Alice. I walked over and sat down on the porch steps. I closed my eyes, and started chanting her name over and over again in my mind.

"Come home. Come home. Come home." I wished.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**I probably should have just combined this with the last chapter, but I wasn't even thinking of throwing Aro at you until this morning. Sorry this one is so short, but I was anxious to get on to the next one. Back to Edward's POV in the next chapter...promise. Next one soon!**


	19. Italy Calling

**A/N: Back to Edward's POV**

_End of Chapter 18_

_BPOV_

_--------_

_This strange visiter had stirred up so many questions in me. Unfortunately, only one question was answered. The Cullens were not back yet. I was ready for them to be home. I needed them to be home! How could I let them know? Then it hit me...Alice. I walked over and sat down on the porch steps. I closed my eyes, and started chanting her name over and over again in my mind._

_"Come home. Come home. Come home." I wished._

EPOV

----------

"YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard Alice shriek out from upstairs. "Bella's home!"

I let out a long sigh. She's home. She's safe. I sat back in the brown leather arm chair I had been sitting in, and laid my head back and closed my eyes. I let myself relax for a moment. Soon. I could be with her soon. Patience, Edward, patience.

"Charlie missed her." She said.

"Of course he did, dear." Esme said quietly from the chair next to me. "We all have." She raised her eyes from her book and looked at me lovingly.

"Has she done anything funny yet?" Emmett asked from the next room where he was locked in an epic battle of Risk with Jasper.

"No...she is yelling at Charlie about food, and is going to the grocery store." She said. "Wait! What is she doing? "

I saw in Alice's mind what was going on and busted out laughing.

"WHAT?!" Emmett yelled out.

"She is hugging her truck. Does that count?" She asked.

I heard several other laughs echo around the house.

"There's no accounting for taste." Rosalie said as she walked through the room giving my foot a kick. I swatted after her, but she dodged my attempt. When I focused back on Alice, she was singing O! Canada! in French. What did I miss?

"Carlisle. We have company coming." Alice said quietly.

"Here? Who?" Carlisle asked. Then she let it slip. I jumped to my feet, and Esme turned to me shocked.

"Aro" I heard Alice whisper.

Everyone quickly convened in the dining room to hear the details. Alice explained that he was in town on business, and was stopping by. She looked worried, but was still blocking.

"What are you hiding, Alice?" I asked. She looked up in my eyes shaking her head.

"Alice." Carlisle said now. "Now is not the time for secrets."

She let her guard down, and all that she had seen poured into my mind. The Towncar. The house in Forks. Bella. Bella!

"No!" I yelled.

"What?" Everyone asked looking between us.

"Aro knows about Bella." Alice said keeping her eyes locked with mine. "He went to Forks first. He was in town in Seattle on business, and decided to stop in to see Carlisle. Bella stopped by at the same time." Esme and Rosalie gasped. Emmett stood up quickly, while Jasper hung his head in defeat. "Bella is OK. He just talked to her. But, he suspects that she knows."

"Did he touch her?" Carlisle asked. I knew he was asking if he had read her mind. Aro could read every thought anyone ever had just by touching them.

"He did." I said. "But..."

"What, son?" Carlisle asked quickly. I was replaying what Alice had seen.

"He looked upset, but then amused. Carlisle...do you think Bella could have the same affect on Aro as she does on me?" I asked hopeful.

"No one has ever blocked Aro." He said, but he was thoughtful.

"No one has ever blocked me, either, but she did." I said with a smile.

"So what does he want?" Jasper asked looking back to Alice.

"Bella." She said.

"What do you mean, Bella?" I asked. If he was thirsty, he would have taken her then.

"He is going to give you a choice. An ultimatum." Alice said looking at me.

"What choice?" I asked.

"We can keep her. Or he is." She said.

"He wants her for the Volturi." Carlisle filled in the blank.

"Yes." Alice said. "But out of respect for you, Carlisle, and your coven, he will be giving you the choice."

"He thinks we are going to change her!" Edward yelled now. "Carlisle. I can't do that to her. I love her. I can't take her life!"

"When will Aro be here, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"In 4 hours, 28 minutes, and...5 seconds." Alice said.

"Well, we will not jump to any conclusions until we talk to him. Maybe I can reason with him." Carlisle said. I snorted. He shot me a reprimanding look.

"Ooo!" Alice yelled again. Everyone jumped.

"Damn it, Alice!" Emmett muttered holding his hand where his heart should be.

"Bella wants us to come home! Can we, Carlisle? Can we? Please! Please! Please!" Alice was jumping up and down now. I saw the image of Bella sitting on our front steps repeating 'come home' over and over again. I had to go. I don't care what Carlisle said. Carlisle shook his head resigned laughing to himself, and squeezing Esme's hand.

"We'll leave in the morning." He said. Just like that, there were five white blurs, and Carlisle and Esme were left sitting at the table laughing to themselves.

I was packed in record time. Apparently, so was everyone else. Emmett and Jasper had already arranged a moving van. We would hunt tonight after Aro left. It was only another 20 minute until he was supposed to arrive, and everyone was nervous. Especially, Jasper. The Volturi were the ruling class of the vampire world. The peace keepers. The rule makers, and they policed their world. Jasper knew about them first hand from watching their work in taking down the warring covens in the South during his vampire youth. Rule number one was keeping our world secret. We all guessed that Aro suspected that Bella was in on our secret, but he would verify that before acting. If he was going to punish someone for her knowledge, it would be me. I wouldn't let my family suffer for my decision. Yet, Aro didn't want to kill Bella. He wanted her to be a vampire. His vampire. But she was mine, and I was going to fight for her. I would protect her.

Aro arrived just when Alice said he would. He had a contingency with him: Jane, his ruthless little cherub; Demetri, who no doubt found us for him; Felix, his brawn; and Renata, his personal shield. Despite his long friendship with Carlisle, and perplexity at our lifestyle, Aro was still cautious of a coven of our size.

"Aro, my old friend. It has been too long." Carlisle said holding out his arms.

"Carlisle!" Aro said silkily. "It has been too long. Let me meet this wonderful coven...or I believe family is the term you use. It appears that you have quite a collection." Carlisle introduced Aro around to all of us. Taking each person's hand in turn, listening to their memories. Always flattering, as he went. Esme's loving heart. Rosalie's beauty. Emmett's brawn. He lingered on Jasper.

"Interesting." He said. "May I have a demonstration?" Jasper nodded. "Felix." Aro said. "Young Jasper here was just thinking how surprisingly small you seem compared to his brother here." Emmett stood tall smirking, and I could see the rage fill up in Felix's eyes as he flexed his muscles. But, as soon as it started, I could see him relax into complacency. Aro clasped his hands together and laughed. "Impressive, young friend, impressive." He patted Jasper on the shoulder, and moved onto Alice. Aro stood for a long time with his eyes closed, and then they flew open keeping his eyes locked with Alice's.

"Outstanding." He was in awe. "What a gift! No wonder you were out waiting for our visit!" Aro laughed. His thoughts betrayed him. He was interested in Jasper, but now he WANTED Alice. I growled before I could help myself. Aro's head jerked in my direction.

"And young Edward." Aro said. "What gift has you on the defensive for your young friend here? She is not your mate." He took my hand. "I see!" He said with a smile. "Most interesting." He stood listening, and then he got to Bella. My first meeting with her. "La Tua Cantante!"

"What?" Emmett whispered to Carlisle.

"Excuse my rudeness, young Emmett. It is a phrase we use. It means 'blood singer'. I was, of course, referring to young Bella, and her affect on our Edward here. But how is she still alive? You must be a true pupal to Carlisle's lifestyle." Aro said, and took my hand again. After a moment, he laughed again. "I see beautiful Bella perplexes us both."

"You can't read her?" I asked with a smile.

"Completely silent. As she is for you. Fascinating." He said once again touching my hand. I was sure he had seen Bella in everyone else's memories, but now he came to mine. I tried with all my might to hold those memories for myself, but it was fruitless. "Now I see why she is still alive." Aro said nodding. "But I don't understand why she is still human. You have obviously chosen her as your mate."

"Bella has a life to live." I said through my teeth.

"Life!" Aro laughed. "What are 70 years, when you can offer her an eternity?"

"It is not my choice. It is hers." I said quietly.

"No, young friend. You made her choice for her when you let her into our world. Her choices now are joining us in immortality... or death. If you need our assistance..." He said. Felix smiled. A growl escaped my throat, and then I buckled over in pain.

"Jane, dear." Aro cooed. "Not necessary, sweet one." I took a minute to catch my breath, and returned to my feet.

"I find that I have some business that will return me to the states in a years time. I will check in with you all again in that time. This visit has been most enlightening. Carlisle, my old friend. I am glad to see you are well. Until next year." He said turning to leave, with his guard filing out behind him. I just watched, and felt the foundation of my world begin to crumble with the decision ahead of me.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Decisions...decisions... What will happen? I hope this all isn't too much. Let me know! Shoot me a review!**


	20. The Reunion

_End of Chapter 19_

_"No, young friend. You made her choice for her when you let her into our world. Her choices now are joining us in immortality or death. If you need our assistance..." He said. Felix smiled. A growl escaped my throat, and then I buckled over in pain._

_"Jane, dear." Aro cooed. "Not necessary, sweet one." I took a minute to catch my breath, and returned to my feet._

_"I find that I have some business that will return me to the states in a years time. I will check in with you all again in that time. This visit has been most enlightening. Carlisle, my old friend. I am glad to see you are well. Until next year." He said turning to leave, with his guard filing out behind him. I just watched, and felt the foundation of my world begin to crumble with the decision ahead of me._

I spent the drive back to Forks a hostage to my thoughts. My jubilation in returning to Bella had been marred now by this ominous cloud hanging over us. What was I thinking when I told her about us? I should have known then that I was sealing her fate. I told Bella the secret of our world knowing the rules, but like the naive teenage boy I appeared to be, I never thought the Volturi would find out she knew. I hadn't even THOUGHT about changing her. How could I? How could I trap her in this life? Take away her soul. Take away Bella. I loved her with every ounce of my being, but I never thought about making her one of us. I just always assumed that when her life ended; I would soon follow.

What were the options now?

One option for her was to run. If Aro couldn't hear her, then Demetri's gift of tracking wouldn't work on her either. She could leave after graduation. I would give her an account with all the money she would need to disappear forever. Forever safe. In a fugitive state, yes, but at least she would live. She could grow old. Find love again. Get married. Have children. Her beautiful soul in tact until she breathed her last breath as an old woman.

Another option was to become one of us. Forever frozen in time. Soulless. I didn't know if I could do it. I was afraid that once I tasted her sweet blood, I wouldn't be able to stop. I would kill her. Her death, at my hands, had been my living nightmare since that first day in the biology room. But, if I was being honest, the thing that I feared the most now was that, despite what she had said and done up to this point, her love wouldn't be enough to hold her to me. That spending eternity with me is not what she would choose. I wouldn't be enough. And I shouldn't be! What had I ever done to deserve her. How could this sweet, tortured angel ever be mine? After these months away, she most likely had moved on. Maybe that is what Alice's vision was telling her. That she wanted me home, so she could say good-bye.

Aro would not care about the emotions of humans, though. His interest was completely piqued by Bella. He wanted to know her potential. But if she refused an immortal life with me, would she also refuse Aro? If so, then the final option was her death. If she didn't want to be a vampire, and she refused Aro, then she would have to die. Her young life cold and laid to rest at 18.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" I yelled out into my car. I was glad I was driving alone.

*ring* *ring*

"Yes, Alice." I said answering my phone.

"Why are you yelling at the night, Edward? We heard you all the way back here." Alice asked.

"I don't know what to do, Alice!" I growled.

"It's not your decision, Edward." Alice said seriously.

"What do you mean 'It's not my decision.'?!" I snapped.

"It's Bella's, Edward." She snipped back. I took a calming breath. I didn't mean to snap at my sister.

"Sorry, Alice. I didn't mean to lash out at you." I conceded.

"Forgiven." She said. "Seriously, though Edward, it is Bella's decision, but she deserves to opportunity to make an informed decision. You need to be more open about this life than you have ever been. We all need to. She needs to hear all of our stories, maybe Rose's especially. She needs to hear from Carlisle about the Volturi. Mostly, she needs to understand how much she is loved. Not only by you, but all of us. She needs to understand the what each option means for her, and for us. It's time for all the cards to be laid out on the table, Edward."

"You're right. I know you're right." I sighed. "I'm just afraid, Alice."

"We all are." Alice said sadly. "You aren't the only one who loves her."

"I know. Thank-you, Alice. When you are not being annoying, I actually love you a lot." I smiled.

"When you are not being a brooding, controlling idiot...or a man whore...I feel the same way. See you at home." She ended the call. Alice always knew what to say to get my head on straight. She was a great sister. I took a deep breath and exhaled releasing all my worry and tension, and just laid into the gas pedal. I had been gone more than long enough. I was ready to get home to Bella.

****

I arrived back in Forks around 7am on Saturday. I drove directly to Bella's house. Charlie must have already gone to the station, because Bella's truck alone was in the driveway. I parked out front, scanned the quiet houses around me, and then bounded up the house and into her window. Her scent hit me immediately, and the fire raked down my throat, but I welcomed it. That fire meant that Bella was alive and well, and laying there before me. My angel was there, curled up on her side with her hair fanned out behind her on the pillow. One beautiful leg hung out of the deep blue sheet that wrapped around her like a Grecian gown. She looked like the images of the goddesses that every artist ever tried to capture. She was my goddess, and I did worship her. I knelt down beside her on the floor, and started slowly stroking her hair. She stirred.

"Edward..." She whispered from her sleep. The sound of her voice would have made me stumble in that moment, if I wasn't already sitting. It had been too long since I had heard her. The encompassing love for her quickly quieted the monster that clawed at my throat. My ache for her was entirely human in nature now.

"Bella." I whispered.

"Edward." She whispered again smiling now. Then she sat up like a bolt blinking furiously staring at me. "EDWARD!!!"

She launched herself off the bed, and into my arms. She started kissing every part of my face she could find with her warm lips. My mouth, my cheeks, my eyes, my forehead, and finally landed back on my mouth. She latched her fingers into my hair, and crushed her mouth to me while wrapping her legs around me, and pulling herself into me as close as she could possibly get. When she came up for air, she just clung to me like she was afraid I would disappear if she let go at all. She was sobbing into my shoulder violently now.

"I missed you so much." She sobbed. "I love you so much."

"I love you, Bella. These months without you have been like living in complete darkness, but now..." I said pulling her head back so I could look into those beautiful brown eyes. "Now, I have walked into the sun once again."

"Edward..." She said my name reverently as she ran her hands through my hair. I closed my eyes involuntarily at the feel of her touch. I felt my whole body relax after hours and months of tension. She looked at me then through her long eye lashes. "You kept your promise."

"My promise, love?" I looked deep into her eyes.

"I saved a place for you in my heart. You have returned and filled that space. It is forever yours, Edward. I am eternally yours." She said as warm tears rolled down her cheeks. "Please, Edward...make me yours."

I scooped her up and laid her down upon her bed. I laid down on top of her putting pressure on her small body, but holding myself up with my forearms. I stroked the hair out of her face, and just stared at her. I dove deep into the warm pools of her eyes. We sat there looking at each other, softly kissing from time to time, but sharing a silent conversation of love and slowly eased away the pain of absence. I kissed her then, slowly at first, but deepened the kiss, wrapping my arms behind her and pulling her closer to me. She was just in the thin t-shirt and shorts she had been sleeping in, and I could feel her soft breasts push into my stone chest, and I moaned.

"Bella, I missed you so much. I could never be parted from you again." I whispered against her lips, trailing my kisses now over to the hollow behind her ear.

"Edward, you are still aren't close enough. I need you. I want to feel every part of you." She breathed into my ear. As she said that, I felt her small, warm hands move under the hem of my shirt, and slowly begin to pull it up my torso. I ducked pulled my hands out that were wrapped around her, and slouched down my head and shoulders, so she could pull it off of me. She ran her hands down my chest and I closed my eyes, exhaling the entire time her hands ran their course from my shoulders to my waist. I opened my eyes and looked down into her smiling face. I cupped her cheek in my hand.

"I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

My eyes drifted to her soft lips, and I had to kiss her. I dove straight into the passionate kiss that time. My need for her was out weighing my patience. I kissed her mouth, and left a trail of open mouthed kisses down her neck to her collar bone. Then I slowly grazed my nose down her chest, brushing by her right breast, and then the left, as I continued down to the hint of skin that was showing between her shorts and her t-shirt. I raised her shirt just enough to plant a long kiss on her abdomen, followed by her belly button (which made her giggle). I continued lifting her shirt higher, and my kisses made their way across her ribs, and then found her breasts. I smiled at the sound of her gasps as with my mouth and hands I took claim to her perfect breasts. I pulled her shirt the rest of the way off now tossing down to join mine on the floor.

Once free of the confines of her shirt, her long mahogany locks fell down all around her, and her love radiated back up to me from her eyes. I sat back, and pulled her up into my lap feeling her naked form press against mine. She stretched out her legs and wrapped them around my waist. She clung so tightly to me. She was as afraid as I was that this moment was fleeting. I stroked her hair and back soothingly. She softly kissed my shoulder and traced her way to my neck, my jaw, and then my mouth.

She pulled away from me then, and stood up, never breaking eye contact. She reached down and slowly slid her shorts and panties down in one slow, fluid movement. I waited for the blush that I loved, but it never came. She stood there confidently as my eyes took in her beauty, and she held out her hand to me. I stood up, and she only then, lowered her gaze down, and slowly unbuttoned my jeans, and just like hers, my clothes were now in a heap on the floor in one slow, deliberate gesture. I stepped out of them, and pulled her close to me. I wanted to just feel her next to me. She was willingly, lovingly, completely giving herself over to me. I wasn't ready to rush into it, though. I held her close and began humming in her ear, as I slowly swayed her in my arms to the music coming from my lips. I felt her arms wrap tightly around my waist as she pulled me as close as she could get herself to me and sighed.

After a moment, she raised her eyes up to me, and pulled me towards the bed. We laid down then, and I spent the rest of the morning making love to my angel.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**I am afraid it is time for my swan song, loyal readers. I think there is just a chapter or two left, before I wrap this one up. Writing this story has definitely been a ride for me, and I am over-whlemed with the number of you who have been so kind to read and review it. I hope I can bring this bird in for a smooth landing for us all. As always, I would love to hear what you are thinking! Review!**


	21. Family Meeting

_End of Chapter 20_

_I wanted to just feel her next to me. She was willingly, lovingly, completely giving herself over to me. I wasn't ready to rush into it, though. I held her close and began humming in her ear, as I slowly swayed her in my arms to the music coming from my lips. I felt her arms wrap tightly around my waist as she pulled me as close as she could get herself to me and sighed._

_After a moment, she raised her eyes up to me, and pulled me towards the bed. We laid down then, and I spent the rest of the morning making love to my angel._

When I finally convinced Bella that she did indeed need to eat something, she reluctantly got up, and grabbed some clothes while excusing herself to her morning routine. I dressed myself, and went downstairs to make my little human some breakfast. She came down the stairs 30 minutes later, showered and dressed, and sniffing the air.

"Mmmm...Edward, when did you learn to cook?" She asked smiling down at her omelet and bacon.

"I've had a LOT of free time in the past months." He said grumbling.

"I love that you learned to cook for me." She said leaning across and kissing me.

"I would do anything for you, Bella." I said looking down at my hands. I would have to tell her. Today. The more time she had to process the decision she had before her, the better. But, for now, I just sat there and watched her face relax in pleasure as she took bite after bite of the food I had made for her.

"You know, love. There are a few other people who are dying to see you." I said looking up at her.

"Everyone's back!" She squealed.

"Yes, and we can go over and see them, if you wish, once you are done eating." I said smiling. She really did love my family as well as me. My heart over-flowed with my gratitude for whatever forces brought Bella to me. In a few more hours, Bella would have all the information we could give her in order for her to make a decision she should have never had to make. My throat tightened at the thought that in a few more hours, she would decide to leave me forever.

"I'm done." She said patting her stomach and smiling at me. I quickly grabbed up her dishes and washed them, giving myself a moment to take a cleansing breath and put my mask of calm back on. I turned to her then, holding out my hand. "Let's go."

In no time, my Volvo was pulling up the drive that led to my house. It was quiet, but I could hear where my family was. They were waiting for us. I decided to forgo the garage, and pulled right up to the porch stairs. I went around and opened Bella's door, and we walked hand-in-hand into the house. The house was devoid of light except the sparkling chandelier that hung over the dining room table. There, everyone sat waiting. It was time.

Bella looked up at me a bit confused. She knew that we used the dining room table only for family meetings. Her grip tightened on my hand. I bent over and kissed her forehead and smiled at her re-assuredly, before leading her to the table. Before we got very far into the room, Alice bounded into the Bella holding her tightly. While I watched my sister hold onto her friend, I was overwhelmed with the thoughts of love pouring out from my family toward Bella. I noticed now as well, that there was a new chair sitting next to mine at the table. It was Bella's chair. The place in our family that they so desperately wanted her to fill.

"I missed you so much, Bella. We all did." Alice said stepping away from Bella now, and taking her place next to Jasper.

Bella noticed the extra chair now, and looked up at me with the tears of recognition filling up her eyes, and silently cascading down her cheeks. I walked over and took my seat next to Carlisle, and smiled at Bella pointing to the chair to my left with my eyes, and then looking up at her with a smile. Before she sat down, she made a circuit around the table. She lightly gripped Jasper's shoulder, and he reached his hand up and patted hers. She walked to Rosalie next kissing her blonde hair. She gave Emmett's a punch in the shoulder, and he chuckled and reached over and took his wife's hand. When she reached Esme, she cupped my mother's face in hers, and my mother reciprocated the action. They brought their foreheads together, and both sat there for a silent minute with their eyes closed, and then released each other smiling. She wrapped her arms around Carlisle from behind hugging him tight. He lovingly brushed his hand across her forearm that draped across his chest. Finally, she had come to me. She took my face in her hands and kissed me before taking her seat. She reached to her left and patted Alice's leg, before turning her attention to my family.

"So...who called this meeting?" Bella said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Everyone let out a quiet laugh, and the intensity of the reunion melted a bit. That was my Bella. Putting everyone at ease.

"Bella," Carlisle began, "do you remember when Edward first told you about us?"

"Yes." Bella answered.

"Do you remember him telling you about the Volturi?" Carlisle asked now.

"Yes." Bella said, and though I couldn't read her mind, I knew she was replaying the conversation in my room in her head. "They are the royal family of the vampire world."

"Yes, but there is more to it than that." Carlisle said. "They police our world, in a way. There is one rule and one rule alone for our kind. Keep the secret."

A look of dawning appeared in Bella's eyes, but she listened intently as Carlisle talked about his time spent with the Volturi. The special powers so many of them held. She also listened to Jasper's story of life in the South and the wars that went on there before his time. She stared at him wide eyed as she heard revealed how those who risked the exposure of our existence were punished. She began slowly taking in the faces of my family as Jasper finished his story, and Carlisle talked about other instances that he had witnessed, and how it had ended for the others. Death...always death. Carlisle then spoke of his old friends; the brothers who ruled the Volturi: Marcus, Caius, and...Aro. She turned to me then. Her face shifted in emotions then from realization to horror to anger.

"He was here! He met me! He knows...he had to have guessed I know! Why did you tell me?!" She screeched. "You could have lied. I would have believed anything. Now you are all in danger. How could you do this to your family?! I am not worth this, Edward!" I took Bella's hands in mine quickly, and lowered my head so it was resting on them. How could she think that? She was worth death a million times over. She was worth the 90 years of solitude.

"Bella." Rosalie said gently now from across the table. "We all know the consequences of you knowing our secret. It wasn't even Edward's idea to tell you."

"He was ready to keep you in the dark, and deny what you meant to him." Alice joined in. "How could we as a family let that happen? We love Edward too, you know."

"Edward has found his mate, Bella. We have found a sister." Jasper said.

"A daughter." Esme chimed in.

"I..." I started, but Emmett cleared his throat. "...WE wanted you to know us. WE took the risk of you running away, because your love and acceptance was worth every risk to us. I didn't want to lie to you, Bella. I never want to lie to you. I needed you to know that my love was based on the fact that I loved everything that you are, good and bad. I wanted you to love me the same."

"But what about Aro. What will he do when he finds you? You must leave!" Bella said to us frantically.

"Bella." Carlisle said. "He already has."

Bella gasped, and grabbed my hand and looked panic stricken into my face.

"How are you still here?" She barely whispered.

"As you heard from Carlisle before, the Volturi are a coven of very talented Vampires. Aro is a collector of sorts, and he is always looking to expand his collection." I stated.

"He wants you." Bella recognized, but then turned still wide-eyed. "And Alice. And Jasper."

"And you." I whispered.

"What?!" She snapped her head back to my gaze. "For lunch? He could have had that weeks ago."

"No Bella." Carlisle spoke again. "Many of the members of the Volturi guard showed some hint of their strength in their human lives, and that is why Aro changed them, and brought them into his coven."

"Does he not have a klutz in the mix?" Bella asked playfully. Emmett snickered.

"It's not that, love." I said now. "You know you are silent for me. You are silent for Aro, also. His mind reading works when he touches your hand." She absentmindedly ran her fingertips over the hand he touched when she met him. "He doesn't only see what you are thinking at the moment, but every thought you have ever had. No one in all his millennia has been able to thwart his gift...until you. He is very curious how that will manifest itself when you are a vampire."

"WHEN I am a vampire." She caught that.

"Instead of bringing death to us...to me for exposing our secret, out of respect for his friendship with Carlisle, he has given us an ultimatum. He thinks he has given you an ultimatum." I muttered the last part. "We take you as part our family or you will be joining his."

"You said he _thinks_ he has given me an ultimatum?" Why did she have to catch everything?!

"You could run, Bella. He won't be back to check on you for a year. You can finish high school, and then run. The way Aro finds people is with Demetri, and his gift works like mine and Aro's. He catches the tenor of your mind. If you were to run, he couldn't find you. We would set you up with all the money you would need to run forever." I said. "You don't have to lose your soul Bella. You don't have to give up your life." I was pleading now.

My dead heart began to crumble at the thought of never seeing her again. "I have a choice."

Everyone had stopped breathing. They were as afraid as I was at what her next words were going to be.

"You are right. I have a choice. I don't have to give up my life." She said looking into my eyes. "Edward...you _are_ my life. I choose to be a part of this family, if you will have me. I love you all." She said resting her hand on my cheek and looking around the table. "These past months while you were away, I have been an empty shell. My heart left with you. I was the living dead, because there is no life without you." She turned to me now. "I _love_ you."

"Bella, I love you so much! I will love you for eternity!" I pulled her close to me and kissed her. As we pulled away, she had silent tears of happiness running down her face, and I clutched her to me and began to sob into her shoulder. As we held each other, I felt the arms of my family slowly wrapping themselves around us. Everything felt complete now. Our odd family was now even. Bella wanted to be mine forever.

-----------------------------------------------------------

****

**I know...you saw that coming. Review anyways and act surprised! :-)**


	22. Epilogue

_End of Chapter 21_

_"You are right. I have a choice. I don't have to give up my life." She said looking into my eyes. "Edward...you are my life. I choose to be a part of this family, if you will have me. I love you all." She said resting her hand on my cheek and looking around the table. "These past months while you were away, I have been an empty shell. My heart left with you. I was the living dead, because there is no life without you." She turned to me now. "I love you."_

_"Bella, I love you so much! I will love you for eternity!" I pulled her close to me and kissed her. As we pulled away, she had silent tears of happiness running down her face, and I clutched her to me and began to sob into her shoulder. As we held each other, I felt the arms of my family slowly wrapping themselves around us. Everything felt complete now. Our odd family was now even, and I would have Bella forever._

BPOV

-------------

The days and months that passed after that evening at the Cullens were carefully planned maneuvers to ease Charlie and Renee towards my eventual departure from their human world. At first, all of the Cullens came by to visit upon their return. Charlie and Renee had not forgotten the Cullen's kindness to me during the terrible times leading up to and through the situation with Peter, and they were happy for me to have my friends back. Soon after their return, we officially introduced Edward as my boyfriend. I expected Charlie to give us a hard time about that, but Edward's classic mannerisms kept Charlie at ease with his intensions. No doubt that anyone who saw us would question how utterly in love we were with each other.

Soon the summer came to a close, and it was time to head back to school. I had filled Edward in on everything that went on during our time apart, and he felt it was an imperative to pay Ben and Angela back for their kindness to me. I wasn't sure what that meant, but Edward suddenly became very interested in their plans for after high school. I knew his gratitude was being displayed in a very Cullen version of a thank-you, when both Ben and Angela ran up to me at lunch telling me about the full scholarships they had both received from the Pacific Northwest Trust. One look into Edward's eyes told me that his debt was repaid.

The Cullens had my dad and I over for my birthday, and they even sent Renee a webcam, so she could be a part of the party from Jacksonville. Esme and Carlisle had bought Edward and I two round trip tickets to Jacksonville for my birthday, and it was decided that we would go down over Christmas break to visit. This was going to be the last time I ever spent time with my mom. I was sure she would be up for my graduation, but these would be five days of quality time with her. I needed her to see that I was happy. I needed her to see how complete Edward and I were in each other.

Edward and I both received acceptance letters from Dartmouth in January. Dartmouth was our plan before Aro stepped into our lives. Now we needed a decoy that would keep me away from Charlie and Renee for at least a year. Some place where it would be nearly impossible for them to visit me. We had several family discussions about what to do. Family discussions...I loved even the thought of that. My family...the Cullen family. We decided that in February, Carlisle was going to receive an opportunity to work with Doctors Without Borders in Romania. The Peace Corp in that area was in need of English teachers and infrastructure assistance. This would be the cover for the rest of us. Charlie was a bit disappointed that I was delaying college, but Renee was thrilled that I was stepping out to experience something unique and trying to make a positive difference in the world. Charlie was only on board knowing that Carlisle and Esme would be close.

Winter turned into Spring. Spring brought us closer to graduation. I was excited and scared and sad. I was no longer worried about Aro showing up unexpectedly. Edward had sent him a letter with Carlisle's help back in March. He had told him of my choice. I was willing to give my life over to eternity, but as a member of the Cullen coven. The term at the time seemed so crude and couldn't encompass at all what we were. Carlisle thought it was best to keep it in terms that Aro understood. He didn't understand love. He didn't understand absolutely devotion other than that of obedience and desire for power. It is why our family always intrigued him...worried him. It was something he could not, nor would ever, understand. So much was about to change, but I was ready to face my future. I was prepared to say good-bye to my parents. I was excited for my life with my new family. I was ready to walk into eternity with Edward at my side.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you are all OK with the ending. I really just ran out of gas with this story. It is a sad excuse...I know. I would like to take the opportunity in this Author's Note to thank everyone who has so faithfully read and reviewed my story.**

**To my absolutely wonderful reviewers (and this is in order of the number of times you reviewed...yes, I am sad and did count), you guys have absolutely rocked my world with all of your kind words and encouragement. I thank-you for each constructive criticism, and kind word sent my way. This story started as a short little something that I was playing around with, but with your encouragement, it manifested into this 22 chapter trip that has been fantastic. So, here is my thanks..in order: **

**margaritama, shortnsweet724, CMGeek, Hannah-clocks, gasaway alley, prim-proper, bab1067, roxymar, luna starz, katmom, yankeerose, liv6999, elphabacy35, Babette12, SexySadie88, rmcrms5, mamato, Madaya58, RomperStomper, renren010883, NubianGoddess, MISSY7, ieatsourgrapes, Viola Darcy Cullen, twilightmom67, twilightaddict26, sarahroseserna, M3owMuffinz, Karre823, Jemily1991, Ansleyrocks5, and the almost 20 other reviewers who popped in once to send me love.**


End file.
